Lieve Indië
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Surat beramplop putih datang tiap tahun. Suka tak suka, mau tidak mau, diterimanya dengan cuma-cuma. Tak bernama, namun inisial tersemat. Satria tahu siapa pengirimnya. Si Posesif. Si Biadab. Si Kompeni. Pria yang sayangnya ia cintai. Netherland x Indonesia #IpenLaknatAgustus
1. Chapter 1

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit bagai dihujam beribu pedang. Ulu hati, jantung dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Tangan kakinya seakan mati rasa. Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan tangan, hanya getaran hebat yang terasa.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Menyeka peluh di dahi kemudian menyamankan diri di sofa.

Namanya Satria Wilaga. Pemuda berambut hitam legam dan berkulit sawo matang. Matanya belok, pupil cokelat tua. Ciri khas pemuda Indonesia.

 _Tentu_ , ia warga Indonesia.

Tak akan ada yang merubah fakta tersebut hingga sekarang. Terkecuali sosok pria bule pirang yang menghantuinya tiap malam.

"Den, ayo dicicipi bubur kacang hijaunya. Masih suam. Ini Mbok yang masak loh."

Suara merdu menyambang telinga. Satria menatap letih sosok ibu paruh baya yang berjongkok sopan. Di tangan keriputnya terdapat mangkuk berisikan bubur kacang hijau yang siap disantap. Mengangguk, Satria pun mendudukkan dirinya. Mengambil mangkuk, dan menyendok pelan.

"Enak, Mbok. Makasih." Satria tersenyum. Gurih dan manis terasa pas dicecap.

Mbok tersenyum kalem. Ia pun membetulkan kain lap yang tersampir di pundak. Posisinya masih berjongkok, seakan menunggu hingga habis lahap. Satria meneguk ludah. Maka dipercepatnya acara menyendok, berserdawa kecil saat perutnya terasa hangat. Rasa meriang seakan hilang ketika bubur hangat itu menyapa.

"Duh, jadi merepotkan Mbok, ya. Maaf Mbok semoga saya besok sudah sehatan ya," ujar Satria sambil menyodorkan mangkuk.

Mbok menggeleng. Ia menaruh mangkuk di meja panjang, kemudian menangkup tangan Satria yang bergemetar.

"Sakit ya, Den?" tanyanya pelan. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, alis setengahnya mengerut. Kerut muka terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Satria hanya diam. Sakit? Tentu sakit. Bohong kalau dia menyangkal.

Pemuda itu pun mengangguk. "Iya sakit, Mbok. Apalagi sedari kemarin."

Raut muka Mbok bertambah kalut. "Pascakasus kemarin ya? Tapi kan sudah dipenjara, Den. Masih sakit juga?"

Satria bingung menjawab. "Yang bersedih dan marah kan bukan seorang saja, Mbok. Banyak yang sedih. Banyak yang bertikai. Kadang membela, kadang menuntut. Belum separah yang dulu sih. Dulu sakitnya sampai ke tulang. Kalau ini sakitnya hanya di organ. Tapi _nyut-nyutnya_ terasa."

"Apalagi di sini," Satria meraih dada kiri, "Sakitnya _tuh_ di sini, Mbok."

Kain lap terlempar ke wajah tampan pemuda.

"Ih! Den bagus _mah_ kalau diajak _ngobrol_ , malah bercanda! Saya serius, Den!" tukas Mbok sambil menggebuk pundak Satria. Satria tergelak. Tapi lama-lama gebukan Mbok mantap juga.

"Aduh sakit Mbok! Udah!"

Mbok berkacak pinggang. Menyambar mangkuk, dan bergegas pergi ke dapur. Satria terkekeh. Ia pun setengah berteriak ke arah dapur, "Mbok! Aku mau sayur asem ya! Yang hangat biar mesra!"

Mbok menjerit kesal. Satria semakin tertawa lebar. Menggoda Mbok adalah tugasnya di kala ia terbaring sakit di rumah.

Tawanya mereda seiring tatapan matanya ke arah jendela. Terik siang menerpa ilalang di luar rumah. Suara anak kecil bermain petak umpat terdengar samar. Ibu rumahan berbelanja sayur di tukang sayur keliling, kasak kusuk berbincang gosip. Bunyi derum kendaraan hilir mudik.

Satria menatap kosong.

Segalanya terasa biasa. Tak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada kejadian yang patut dicemaskan. Tapi gemuruh di dada membuatnya sadar.

Bahwasanya di dalam tubuhnya terdapat pusaran masalah yang entah kapan akan bertandang. Mungkin tidak sekarang, esok ataupun berbulan setelahnya. Tak ada yang pasti. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa keadaannya sekarang hanya menunggu badai datang.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Semoga pak Joko bisa bertindak sebelum pemilihan selanjutnya._

Ia pun mendesah lelah.

Mau tidak mau ia harus merasakan hal ganjil ini semua. Segala kesakitannya tak bisa disembuhkan dengan dokter atau obat belaka. Ia sakit bukan karena penyakit. Tubuhnya bergantung pada suatu keadaan.

Sebab ia bukanlah manusia. Ia bukanlah Satria Wilaga yang suka menggoda Mbok. Ia bukanlah warga Indonesia yang hidup di perumahan.

Ia adalah Indonesia.

.

 **Lieve Indië**

Ikut ipennya PseuCom (Psodomi /bukan) di #IpenLaknatAgustus  
saya ngetag kepala suku Harimau Alay jealoucy /sembah sujud  
Mohon maaf kanjeng ratu baru aplot /nangos

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya ; OC Indonesia by me ; Nama OC Belanda by me (Tapi wujud belandanya ngikut mas Hidekaz /yha)

Netherland (Belanda) x Indonesia  
Romance + Sejarah (Proklamasi Indonesia)  
Male x Male

Semua karakter tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjelek-jelekkan masing-masing negara ataupun karakter Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam. Tidak untuk dikomersilkan. Hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan dan untuk ikut ipen laknat.

.

Ia ada sejak zaman prasejarah. Diawali dengan Era Prakolonial, zaman kerajaan; Era Kolonial, zaman penjajahan; Era Kemerdekaan Awal, paska Proklamasi Kemerdekaan, jatuhnya Soekarno, Era Orde Baru, Era Reformasi, hingga sekarang.

Menilik lamanya, harusnya ia berumur jutaan tahun. Entah kutukan atau anugerah, ia tetaplah berbadan seorang pemuda. Walau saat zaman prakolonial, ia tumbuh dari bayi merangkak hingga remaja.

Saat ia ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Alfonso de Albuquerque, pelaut dari Portugis, seluruh kebebasannya terenggut paksa. Diingatnya sosok pemuda kulit cokelat rambut ikal bersedekap, Portugis, berdiri di belakang Alfonso. Ia memandang keji, bak mangsa mengincar buruan. Adiknya, Spanyol pun turut hadir dengan wajah beringas.

Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang. Ketika terbangun, siksaan dijalani, kemudian tertidur kembali. Pagi hingga malam, siang hingga petang, tubuhnya terluka parah.

Tidak, ia tidaklah disiksa secara langsung oleh Portugis dan Spanyol yang menyekapnya di bawah tanah. Dengan sendirinya tubuhnya terkena sabetan dan dentuman. Kulit mengelopak, daging berceceran, juga darah menggenang. Setelahnya ia pun pingsan, namun saat terbangun, tubuhnya kembali pulih secara perlahan.

Sorak sorai peperangan terdengar di telinganya. Ia tahu, ia _sangat_ tahu keadaan di luar sana. Ketika anak-anaknya mencoba mengambil alih, nyawa datang dan pergi, jeritan juga permohonan melengking. Tentu ia ingin membantu, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu.

Penderitaannya terus berulang hingga akhirnya _dia_ datang.

Lelaki posesif, berengsek, pedofil, kutil—oke, yang itu bohong— dan lain sebagainya. Lelaki tak tahu diri. Lelaki biadab.

Si Kompeni.

Ya, Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Netherland. Nether. Belanda. Ah, apapun itulah. Mengatakan namanya saja membuat muak dan mual. Hei, bukannya dia hamil ya. Dia memang memiliki _anak_ , tapi bukan anak lahir dari perutnya!

"Den, ada telepon."

Mata cokelat tua mengerjap.

Bunyi deringan telepon di nakas dekat sofa, memekakkan telinga. Mbok yang menggenggam centong, menatap Satria dengan pandangan bingung. Ah. Benar juga.

"Halo?"

 _"Lama sekali, Mas Satria."_

Satria menipiskan bibirnya. "Eh, Bapak..., Maaf tadi saya ke belakang."

Terdengar dengusan kentara. "Ndak _usah_ _bohong_. _Paling kamu melamun lagi, 'kan?"_

"Hehe, ah Bapak tahu saja. Ada apa Pak menelepon? Bukannya mau berangkat ke Jerman? Bertemu sama si muka oranye 'kan? Titip salam ya, Pak. Maaf saya tidak bisa ikut serta. Titip salam juga sama kang Alfred. Saya kangen burger buatannya. Tapi saya lebih kangen _fish and chips_ -nya mas Arthur sih. Tidak buat obesitas soalnya," ujar Satria panjang lebar. Di seberang telepon Bapak tertawa terkekeh.

 _"Kamu itu ya. Ada-ada saja. Enggak, saya mau tahu saja keadaanmu. Mbok bilang, kamu masih demam sama sakit satu badan ya?"_ ujar Bapak pelan. Satria melirik ke arah Mbok yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur. Sanggulnya menyembul, gagal total persembunyiannya.

"Iya, Pak. Sudah baikan kok. Ini buktinya saya bisa melawak 'kan?"

" _Ya beda,_ toh," suaranya agak ditekan, aksen jawa medok terdengar. " _Kamu juga. Bapak suruh pindah ke sini, malah_ ngeyel _. Mintanya di perumahan terpencil dekat sungai. Kamu mau saya dimarahi petinggi gara-gara membiarkan kamu sakit?_ "

"Lah bukannya Bapak yang petinggi?" kekeh Satria.

"Ndaklah. Wong _kamu toh. Kamu kan lebih dituakan dari saya. Wajahmu saja yang muda, kayak seumuran anak saya_."

Satria tertawa sambil meluruskan kaki. Dia meringis kecil. Telepon di seberang berhenti berbicara.

" _Sakit ya?_ "

Ah, ini lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Mbok.

Belum Satria menjawab, Bapak kembali berbicara, " _Beban berat kamu tanggung. Padahal kamu terlihat rapuh. Bapak minta maaf ya. Tidak semuanya bisa Bapak kendalikan secara langsung. Butuh proses_."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa. Dulu lebih berat, rasanya badan tinggal tulang. Justru Bapak kan yang lebih rapuh? _Cungkring_ begitu," jawab Satria kalem.

" _Woo, deket Bapak ta'_ geplak _kamu ya_ ," jawa medok kembali terdengar, Satria tergelak, " _Tapi ya tinggal tulang pun, asal mau bersatu padu, semua bisa teratasi. Kayak dulu, tujuannya satu, merdekalah kita._ "

Satria tersenyum kecil. Bapak yang satu ini memang pintar mengademkan hati. Terdengar kasak kusuk di seberang, suara orang lain terdengar. Gumaman setuju pun disuarakan Bapak.

 _"Saya harus pergi. Tadi saya titipkan surat untuk kamu ke ajudan saya. Balas suratnya ya._ Dia _menunggu, itu pesannya._ "

Alis hitam Satria mengerut bingung. _Dia_?

"Hati-hati Pak. Jangan lupa salam saya ya! Oh buat mas Feli dan Ludi juga, semoga langgeng."

Bapak tergelak, lalu menutup telepon. Tak lama bunyi ketuk pintu terdengar. Satria tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Pria tegap berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Ajudan berjas hitam memberi hormat dan menyodorkan surat. Surat yang diberitahu Bapak. Satria pun mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Ajudan itu memberi hormat lagi, kemudian pergi menaiki motor.

Surat itu beramplop putih, tak bertulis atau bercap. Satria membolak-balikkan surat dengan pandangan aneh. Namun satu pemikiran membuatnya sadar.

 _Ah, sebentar lagi ya?_

Dirobeknya amplop putih itu, dan dikeluarkannya surat di dalamnya dengan pelan. Tulisan rapi—Satria bahkan mengira tulisan itu ketikan— dengan tinta hitam ditorehkan di atas kertas bergaris tipis.

Tak ada nama pengirim surat, namun inisial di bawah surat membuatnya tersenyum. Ia tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya. Dulu ia jengah, bahkan sempat membuang surat berkali-kali.

Tapi Si Pengirim tidaklah putus asa. Surat itu tetap datang tiap tahun, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Satria begitu mengutuk sikap pemaksanya, namun juga memujinya.

Surat itu selalu datang dengan kertas dan tinta yang sama. Dengan kata pengantar di bagian atas bertuliskan,

 **Lieve Indië**

bersambung

.

.

A/N :

 _Lieve_ itu _Dear_ untuk pengawal surat.

Hetalia adalah anime gag berisikan personifikasi negara-negara saat perang dunia. Yesh, Indonesia dan Belanda juga dipersonifikasikan ala saya. Alfred, Arthur, Feli dan Ludi juga personifikasi negara (Nama mereka official btw)

Alfred = Amerika

Arthur = Inggris

Feliciano = Italia

Ludwig (Ludi kalau Satria panggil) = Jerman

Sebisa mungkin saya juga menggunakan berbagai karakter asli di sejarah (kecuali Mbok)... saya bertumpu padamu, mbah gugel dan wikipedia /yha


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"...nesia? Indonesia?!"

Indonesia membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menoleh ke sumber suara.

Pria paruh baya berpeci bertingkah cemas. Ia menengok ke belakang seakan menunggu seseorang. Indonesia mendesis saat bekas luka di kakinya berdenyut. Sontak, pria tambun itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Indonesia?" tanyanya panik.

Indonesia menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

Pria itu terdiam. Bibir tebalnya melengkung. Hidung besarnya kembang kempis. Matanya melotot ke kanan-kiri. Indonesia hampir mengiranya kesurupan jika pria itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan senam wajah.

"Tadi ...," jeda sebentar, "kau menyebut nama seseorang." Pria itu menatap wajah Indonesia dengan wajah mengerut geram.

Tubuh Indonesia kaku seketika.

"Siapa dia? Dik? Dirk? Atau siapalah itu. Dia bukan orang Belanda, 'kan?" tukas pria itu dengan nada meninggi.

Sejenak, Indonesia melihat emosi meluap dari pria tambun di depannya. Kalut marut membuat pundaknya naik turun, mengambil napas siap melontarkan amarah.

Indonesia sangat mengerti akan kemarahan pria di depannya. Ya, dia _sangat_ mengerti.

"Bukan."

Pria itu mendelik tak percaya. Indonesia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia bukan orang Belanda, Sukarni. Dia adalah orang yang bersamaku saat penyekapan berlangsung," jawab Indonesia kalem.

Sukarni menghela napas. Lega atas kekalutannya.

"Ya, maafkan aku, Indonesia. Bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya saja ..."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Aku pun ingin bebas sepertimu. Jauh dari kompeni atau _nippon_ sialan itu," ujar Indonesia sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Soekarni yang gembul.

Sukarni tersenyum. Terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan kecil Indonesia.

"Ah! Rapatnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Anda mau ikut atau beristirahat?" tawar Sukarni sambil melihat ruam di kaki Indonesia.

"Mm, sepertinya aku beristirahat saja. Titip maafku karena tidak bisa menyambut Sukarno dan Hatta. Juga pada Wikana dan Chaerul karena aku tak bisa mengikuti rapat."

"Tidak masalah. Justru kami yang harusnya minta maaf. Kami baru bisa memerdekakan Anda."

Indonesia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Justru aku yang tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk pengorbanan kalian. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua."

Pria paruh baya itu menahan napas. Rasa bangga menyeruak ke dalam rongga dada, membuat mata hitam itu berkaca-kaca. Ia menyeka mata sejenak, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bergegas ke rapat. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil namaku saja."

Indonesia mengangguk.

Setelah pria itu keluar, ia pun menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan berpetak kecil itu minim furnitur. Tempat tidur reyot, meja panjang, dan satu tempat duduk. Lampu minyak gantung di langit-langit ruangan. Jendela kecil ada di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

Angin sepoi menerpa wajah paras tampan. Ada gemuruh menggebu di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin sebab para rakyat yang tak sabar untuk segera merdeka.

Indonesia tersenyum menatap langit biru dari jendelanya.

Semoga rapat Rengasdengklok berjalan lancar. Indonesia tahu pasti bagaimana emosi para golongan muda yang menginginkan kemerdekaan. Hingga berbuat nekat dengan 'menculik' dua tokoh penting.

Ia memang belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan keduanya. Desas-desus, keduanya sangat berwibawa dan tak terjamah. Segan untuk sekadar berbicara, apalagi bernada tinggi. Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Semoga Achmad bisa menenangkan dirinya saat mendengar kabar dua tokoh dibawa pergi tanpa seizinnya.

Indonesia pun berbaring pelan menatap langit-langit.

Bunyi gemeresak membuat matanya mengerjap. Ia gerakkan bantalnya, bunyi semakin nyaring terdengar. Ia pun meraba sela bantal dan kasur. Kertas—amplop terasa di jemarinya.

Penasaran, Indonesia pun menarik amplop misterius itu dari tempat persembunyian.

Amplop putih tak bernama. Tertutup rapi, erat dan tak terlihat isinya jika diterawang. Alis hitam mengerut heran. _Siapa yang menaruh amplop itu di bawah bantalnya?_

Dibukanya surat itu dengan perlahan—takut merusak isi surat. Ah, sepertinya ia tahu surat apa yang datang _kembali_ padanya.

Surat yang ia terima terus menerus sejak penjajahan Jepang. Surat tak bernama yang ditutup rapi dengan amplop putih sebagai pelingkupnya. Surat yang hanya berinisial di sudut kanan bawah.

Juga surat yang diawali dengan dua kata bahasa Belanda.

 **Lieve Indië**

.

.

Pertama kali ia mendapatkan surat tak bernama itu di tahun 1942, setelah Jepang mengusir Belanda.

Tentu Indonesia tak tahu-menahu mengenai surat misterius. Secara mendadak, surat itu terselip di meja, bawah pintu, kasur, atau di mana pun tempat yang biasa ia lalu. Tentu ia sangat kaget saat melihat surat pertama tergeletak di bawah selipan pintu.

Baru membaca dua patah kata, ia langsung merobek dan membakarnya. Begitu pun surat kedua hingga kedelapan. Ia tak mau tahu apa yang tertulis di sana.

Di surat kesembilan, Indonesia menyerah. Ia membuka, membacanya pelan-pelan. Surat itu bertuliskan bahasa Indonesia yang begitu kaku. Tidak bisa disebut surat jika hanya satu dua kalimat yang tertulis.

Kening Indonesia berkerut bingung.

Dear Hindia,

Kembalilah. Engkau milikku.

DvF

Indonesia merobeknya tanpa pemikiran panjang.

Surat kesepuluh datang kembali sebulan setelahnya. Begitu pun surat kesebelas hingga dua puluh. Isinya tak jauh berbeda. Kata pembuka, isi dan inisial. Tanpa butuh nama, Indonesia sangat tahu siapa gerangan penulisnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kompeni berengsek.

DvF. Dirc van Freerk. Nama samaran untuk Kompeni saat keseharian. Sama seperti dirinya yang bernama Satria Wilaga.

Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui siapa diri mereka. Sebab mereka tak menua. Akan menjadi keributan jika banyak orang mengetahui sosok manusia kekal.

Tempat tinggal pun berpindah-pindah. Jika lama menetap, maka berita aneh yang tersebar. Namun memang, keberadaan Indonesia dulu sangat minim terdengar. Ia menjadi tahanan penjajah, baik Belanda ataupun Jepang. Bedanya, bersama Jepang ia masih bisa lepas dari kungkungan. Walau tetap dengan pengawasan tinggi di sekitarnya.

Ditatapnya surat yang entah keberapa dengan pandangan sendu.

Ia tentu tak menunggu kehadiran surat itu belakangan ini. Oh, tentu saja dia tidak berbohong. Untuk apa menunggu surat dari penjajah berengsek yang menjajah anak-anakmu? Akan menjadi pengkhianat dirinya kelak, apabila gelisah saat tak mendapat surat.

Omong-omong masalah surat, pemikiran, 'Siapa yang membawa surat itu padanya?,' pasti terlintas. Tiap kali ia menerima, mau tidak mau seribu pemikiran menyapa.

Siapa? Siapa yang bisa menyelipkan berbagai surat ke dalam ruangannya? Atau bahkan hingga ke tempat persembunyiannya kini di Rengasdengklok. Tempat yang dijaga ketat dari arah Jakarta ataupun Bandung. Golongan tua pun sama sekali belum mengetahui bahwasanya dua tokoh dibawa pergi oleh golongan muda. Hanya sebatas yang mengikuti rapat golongan mudalah yang mengetahuinya.

Memikirkan Sukarni, Wikana atau yang lain menyelipkan surat rasanya tidak mungkin. Sukarni begitu membenci Belanda. Dulu ia bahkan berkelahi dengan anak-anak Belanda. Pemikiran membenci Belanda ditanam oleh gurunya, Mohammad Anwar. Wikana ataupun yang lain juga tak mungkin. Untuk apa mereka bergegas meminta kemerdekaan jika sempatnya untuk mengikuti perintah Belanda. Walau memang hanya sekadar menyelipkan surat.

Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Pemikiran berat membuatnya pening.

Ia meraih buku catatan yang selama ini menemani dirinya. Buku catatan tua dengan serat kertas mengembang. Diselipkannya surat itu di halaman acak.

Ia tak akan membacanya sekarang. Kemerdekaan diri dan anak-anak lebih penting dari surat tak berfaedah.

Maka dibaringkan tubuhnya, memejam mata hingga semua menjadi gelap. Sayup-sayup suara samar terdengar. Ingatan lama merasuki pikiran.

Ketika ia termakan alam bawah sadar, maka saat itulah ia menapaki diri kembali sebagai Hindia.

Sang Jajahan Belanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Hindia."

Suara berat bergaung di kamar bergaya klasik eropa. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sunyi senyap menyapa.

Dipanggilnya kembali nama itu sambil melangkah mendekat. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam hanya duduk membelakangi di tempat tidur berkelambu. Derap langkah terdengar bagai hitungan mundur kematian.

Pemuda itu masih keras kepala tak menjawab.

Tangan besar menelungkup dagu pemuda sawo matang dari belakang. Menengadahkan kepalanya hingga bersender di dada bidang.

Binar hijau permata berserobok dengan binar cokelat tua.

"Namaku bukan Hindia," desis pemuda sawo matang.

Ditepisnya telapak tangan yang menggenggam wajah, pemuda itu berbalik menantang. Sikap pongah dan tak bersahabat ditunjukkannya tanpa jengah.

"Namaku Indonesia. Atau Indonesië dalam bahasamu. Bukankah anak-anakku sudah mengajukan nama itu ke petinggimu?" tambahnya sinis.

Lengan kurus digenggam kuat oleh jemari besar bule pirang. Mata hijaunya berkilat. Bayangan tubuh besar seakan memakan bayangan tubuh kecil di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang juga, bukan? Pengajuan itu ditolak," kecamnya.

Gigi kuning pemuda sawo matang bergemeretak. Menahan amarah meluap-luap. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut jabrik pirang. Sayang sungguh sayang, tingginya tak sampai. Ia hanya bisa memelotot, menggeram dan berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman.

"Sampai kapan pun namamu tetap Hindia Belanda. Tak ada yang berubah. Kau adalah milikku." Pria itu berujar tenang, "Dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubah statusmu itu, Hindia."

"Akan kurubah status itu. Bagaimana caranya, apa pun caranya, dan siapa pun yang akan membantuku. Camkan itu, _Belanda_ ," desis Hindia tak mau kalah. Belanda melepaskan genggamannya. Hindia mendesis sambil mengusap lengan yang membekas tangan.

Pria pirang itu berbalik ke arah meja bundar. Menggeser nampan perak yang berisikan makanan dan minuman.

"Makan. Kubawakan dari dapur. Habiskan sekarang juga," perintahnya lugas.

Hindia mencebik. Belanda mengabaikan perangai kekanakan. Ia mengangkat nampan, kemudian membawanya ke sebelah Hindia.

Bau semerbak rempah mengudara, membuat air liur mengalir di dalam mulut pemuda sawo matang. Hindia mengumpat kesal. Perut pun mengkhianatinya dengan bergemuruh meminta makan.

"Kaulapar, bukan?" cemooh Belanda. "Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu dan makan olahan daging dicampur rempah yang pas dicecap olehmu."

Belanda mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Hindia. Bibirnya berbisik pelan di telinga Hindia, hingga hembusan napas menggelitik rangsang.

"Tentu tak mungkin kau tak memakannya. Karena..., semur ini dibuat dari rempah hasil tanam anak-anakmu sendiri. Hasil dari jerih payah mereka, berlumur peluh dan darah dari tubuh mere—"

Sontak piring itu terhempas ke arah Belanda. Kuah semur panas mengenai jas putih yang dikenakannya. Nampan dan piring jatuh mengotori keramik putih.

Raungan marah menggelegar. Leher sawo matang dicengkeram kuat. Belanda mencekik hingga napas Hindia menyempit. Jari pemuda sawo matang mencakar tangan bule hingga berbekas melintang.

"Kau— tak tahu diuntung. Keparat sepertimu hanya bisa merengek meminta merdeka. Nyatanya hanya omongan belaka," geram Belanda sambil mengeratkan genggaman.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa atas dirimu. Siapa yang memilikimu. Siapa yang membuatmu tak berdaya akan hal apa pun."

Dilepasnya cekikan mematikan, kemudian dihempaskan tubuh pemuda itu di atas ranjang. Hindia megap-megap meraup napas. Usahanya terhenti saat tubuh besar melingkupnya hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya ditarik hingga robak-rabik. Celana bahan panjang terlepas tanpa disadari. Kaki jenjangnya dilebarkan hingga memperlihatkan teritorial rawan.

Saat benda gemuk panjang memasuki tubuhnya, ia menahan jeritan. Berkali-kali hingga ia memejam mata penuh nestapa. Ia meredam semua emosi, membiarkan pria adidaya mengubrak-abrik tubuhnya. Kekuasaannya.

Kebebasannya.

.

.

Mata cokelat tua membuka perlahan.

Kelambu ranjang menutup dari segala sisi. Melihat siluet jendela yang gelap dan tertutup, perkiraan waktu lewat tengah malam. Mendesah lelah, ia hanya berbaring terdiam.

Tubuhnya terasa tertusuk belati tajam. Sakit dari bagian bawah, lengan, pinggul, juga kepala tak hentinya berdenyut. Tubuhnya begitu lengket oleh peluh dan cairan mani. Belanda benar-benar murka melihat dirinya yang keras kepala menolak untuk dijadikan kepemilikan.

Hindia terkekeh pelan.

Tak masalah. Bukan hal baru ia diperlakukan jalang. Ia memang sakit, tapi lebih sakit anak-anaknya yang diperlakukan lebih tidak adil. Bekerja tanpa henti, disiksa, juga diperlakukan berdasarkan kasta.

Beberapa kali Hindia menangis dalam diam. Hatinya terasa sakit berlipat-lipat jika memejam mata, mendengar jeritan para rakyat.

Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, namun segala kebebasannya direnggut. Ia menjadi hak milik Belanda dengan begitu egois. Bercakap dengan anaknya pun hanya diberi waktu sekali dalam seminggu. Keluar dari rumah miliknya hanya saat acara pertemuan petinggi, pelajar dan bangsawan.

Ia bagaikan boneka. Dikendalikan dengan tali kasat mata. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melepas, namun tali yang menjerat membuatnya kembali diam senyap.

Di segala keputusasaan, pasti terdapat setitik harapan.

Kecil, bahkan terasa samar. Namun Hindia yakin, harapan kecil itu bisa berubah menjadi besar apabila dibesarkan oleh sekelilingnya. Apabila didukung oleh berbagai pihak. Gemuruh kecil di dalam dadanya menyiratkan adanya pemberontakan sedikit demi sedikit yang dilancarkan anaknya.

'Jika mereka saja tak hentinya berbuat pergerakan, mana mungkin aku diam saja,' pikir Hindia dengan senyum tipis.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu kayu bercat cokelat. Saat Hindia tak menjawab, ketukan bertambah kencang dengan irama tak senada.

Meringis saat cairan turun ke paha, Hindia berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu. Piyama besar putih melekat di tubuhnya yang sempat dipakaikan Belanda. Membetulkan pakaian, Hindia membukakan pintu dengan waspada.

Nampan tersodor ke arahnya tanpa kata. Nampan itu bergemetar hingga membuat sup wortel di atasnya hampir tumpah. Reflek, Hindia mengambil nampan agar tak menambah beban pembawanya.

Saat ia mendongak, sosok pemuda berdarah terlihat di netranya. Ia hampir terkesiap, namun ia tahan.

Wajah pemuda itu tertutup aliran darah, debu, dan tanah. Rambutnya lepek, berwarna hitam kemerahan termakan sinar matahari. Baju putih kumal melekat dengan darah dan tanah sebagai corak.

Hindia melihat sekeliling. Tak ada penjaga yang menunggu di depan kamarnya. Kemungkinan Belanda menyuruh mereka berjaga di depan pintu rumah.

Ya, Kompeni keparat itu memang _sengaja_. Sengaja mengantarkan 'hadiah' untuknya pagi buta. Hindia mengeraskan rahangnya penuh amarah.

Menarik tubuh pemuda itu masuk ke dalam, Hindia pun menutup pintu pelan. Bau anyir dan keringat merasuk ke hidung Hindia. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan Belanda kepada pemuda di depannya. Namun melihat jalannya yang menyeret kaki kanan, dipastikan kakinya patah.

Alis Hindia mengerut tak tega. Hatinya terasa tercabik melihat anaknya diperlakukan semena.

"Kau..., siapa namamu?" ujar Hindia serak.

Pemuda itu berjengit saat mendengar suara Hindia. Namun diam seribu kata. Hindia menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja bundar, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Pemuda itu memilih duduk di lantai keramik, bersikap patuh layaknya abdi.

Hindia semakin menipiskan bibirnya saat tubuh pemuda itu bergemetar. Entah karena cuaca dingin atau tubuhnya yang kelaparan.

Maka disodorkannya nampan berisikan makanan untuk pemuda. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Matanya membelalak, bergerak kanan-kiri. Seakan takut jika Hindia akan menjadi pemicu hukumannya.

"Tenanglah. Tidak ada penjaga di sekitar kamarku. Aku pun tak lapar. Jika makanan dan minuman ini tak habis, aku juga akan dihukum sama sepertimu. Bisakah kau membantuku menghabiskannya? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau yang memakannya," ujar Hindia menenangkan.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu melongo. Ia bolak balik menatap nampan, kemudian wajah Hindia. Begitu ia lakukan hingga lima menit terlewat.

Tangan terbakar matahari itu gemetar menggapai perkedel. Ia melihat Hindia lagi dengan ragu, seakan menunggu reaksi marah. Hindia hanya tersenyum sambil berjongkok di depannya.

Sontak, pemuda itu melahap makanan tanpa segan. Tangan kotornya menyuap nasi dan lauk sekaligus. Sendok dan garpu diabaikannya. Meminum teh hangat, kemudian menelan sup wortel hingga tumpah ke pakaiannya.

Hindia bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di ujung kamar. Diambilnya ember kecil, diisikan air hingga setengah. Berjalan keluar, Hindia meraih kemejanya yang robek di lantai. Dibasuh hingga basah, lalu diperas. Pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Nampan begitu berantakan, gelas ditaruh di atas piring. Tangannya kotor karena makanan.

Tersenyum mafhum, Hindia membersihkan jemari pemuda itu dengan kain basah. Tadinya pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya. Namun Hindia memaksa.

Wajah pemuda itu pun dibersihkan setelah ia membasuh kedua kalinya. Alis pemuda itu tebal. Matanya cokelat. Bibir tipis, hidung bangir. Parasnya tentu tampan jika darah dan tanah tak mengotori wajah. Dengan cekatan, Hindia membersihkan bagian yang terluka.

Pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Kau tak bisa bicara?" tanya Hindia sambil menyeka bagian leher.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Hati Hindia mencelos. Anaknya yang cacat pun diperlakukan bagai binatang. Apa salahnya? Apa salah anak-anaknya?

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hindia dengan suara bergetar.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Bingung kenapa pemuda di depannya meminta maaf padahal ia memberikan makanan, minuman juga air untuk membersihkan badan.

Pemuda itu meraih tangan Hindia yang bergemetar. Menangkupnya dengan perlahan, seakan takut ia berbuat salah. Rasa hangat menguar dari genggaman tangan pemuda bisu. Hindia menggigit bibirnya.

Begitu banyak hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan untuk anak-anaknya. Hindia tahu ia begitu tak berguna. Namun, setidaknya ia ingin bisa meringankan beban rakyatnya.

Walau pun hanya satu orang.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Pembawa makanan ke kamarnya selalu berbeda.

Kadang pria paruh baya, pemuda tanggung, wanita, atau remaja lelaki dan perempuan. Persamaan mereka hanya satu, tubuh penuh luka hingga bau anyir menyerbak. Hindia menebak teror pembawa makanannya hanya akan berjalan sekitar satu atau dua bulan. Tebakannya meleset, teror itu berjalan hingga setahun penuh.

Belanda seakan memiliki stok budak yang siap siaga untuk disiksa dan diperintah untuk menjalankan tugas.

Hindia tetap berkukuh untuk tidak tunduk pada Belanda.

Justru teror itu digunakannya sebagai alat pengumpul informasi. Ia akan menyodorkan makanan kepada anak-anaknya. Meminta mereka membasuh diri, namun tidak kentara. Sebab jika kondisi mereka terlalu apik, Belanda akan curiga. Setelahnya, ia akan mengajak mereka berbicara mata ke mata.

Kadang mereka hanya diam, menangis, tertawa kecil ataupun meluapkan amarah. Hindia mencoba menangani masalah mereka satu persatu. Meminta mereka untuk tetap berjuang. Agar saat merdeka kelak, mereka dapat merasakan indahnya kebebasan.

Satu harapan kecil ditanam Hindia di dalam pemikiran anak-anaknya. Tak sedikit yang menepis pemikiran positifnya, namun banyak yang tersenyum kasih saat mendengar kisahnya.

Belanda tetap menemuinya tiap malam. Kadang meminta tubuhnya, kadang hanya ingin berbincang—atau lebih tepatnya, melontarkan serapah satu sama lain.

Hindia tak habis pikir dengan kesabaran Belanda menanganinya.

Pribadi Belanda terlihat bercampur aduk. Kadang marah, apatis, juga penuh kasih sayang.

Tak satu dua kali ia bersikap layaknya kekasih. Datang menghampiri Hindia, memeluk, mencium, juga menyetubuhinya penuh cinta. Tentu Hindia menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tak membalas kasih mesra yang ditujukan padanya. Ia hanya bersikap datar. Seakan cinta kasih Belanda sekadar bohong belaka.

Namun dustalah ia jika tidak merasakan gundah.

Saat pria itu menyatukan tubuhnya dengan penuh kelembutan, Hindia hampir terlena. Tubuhnya merespon terlalu sensitif, mengikuti gerakan lamat-lamat si kompeni, merasakan bagaimana kawasan vitalnya disentuh sayang.

Hindia menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang membekas tali.

Semalam, Belanda masuk ke pribadi biadab. Ia memperlakukan Hindia bagai budak. Menyeretnya, memukul, dan menyetubuhinya paksa. Saat ia hampir pingsan, Belanda akan menyiramnya dengan minuman keras. Kemudian menyesap cairan itu secara kasar, hingga menimbulkan bekas ungu di tubuhnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti Belanda.

Tentu ia tahu bagaimana beratnya posisi personifikasi negara. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan negaranya, rakyatnya, hingga masuk ke dalam batin. Tak sekali dua kali Belanda batuk darah, atau bonyok mendadak di sekujur tubuhnya. Belanda memang terlihat tak masalah dengan negaranya. Namun korupsi dan kekuasaan bermain kotor hingga sampah sarap terlihat nyata ataupun kasat mata.

Rasa simpati mulai merasuki Hindia.

Tapi ia menepisnya habis-habisan. Ia tidak akan terlena. Belanda adalah kompeni biadab yang membuat anaknya merana. Tak akan ia biarkan tetek bengek semacam cinta mengganggu tujuan kebebasannya.

Hindia tak akan memaafkan dirinya, jika ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

Gadis kumal berdiri diam di depannya.

Berambut hitam sepunggung, penampilan serampangan, dengan wajah datar seakan menutup emosi hingga tak terbaca.

Hindia mengerjap pelan.

Pembawa makanannya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tinggi gadis itu hanya sepinggang. Kurus kering hingga tulang belikat terlihat di balik gaun putih sepaha. Besar nampan hampir menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan panik, Hindia menarik nampan itu agar gadis itu tak terjengkang ke belakang.

Gadis itu berbalik saat nampan telah diterima Hindia. Secepat kilat, ia menarik kembali tangan kecil sang gadis.

"Jangan pergi dulu," ujar Hindia pelan.

Gadis itu mengerut bingung, namun mengangguk pelan. Ia bersimpuh di keramik putih. Lagi-lagi emosinya tak terbaca. Hindia menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya yang berbeda.

Nampan diletakkan di keramik, pemuda sawo matang ikut bersimpuh. "Makanlah, ini untukmu."

Gadis itu diam. Alisnya mengerut heran. Hindia ikut bingung menatap reaksinya. Dengan telunjuk, pemuda itu menunjuk nampan lalu ke mulutnya. "Ma-kan," ejanya pelan.

Mata gadis itu membesar. Ia membuka mulut, mengeluarkan suara, "Ku?"

Ah, dia bisa berbicara. _Kenapa dia seperti tergagap? Tunadaksa?_

"Kau bisa berbicara?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bisa menulis atau membaca?"

Gadis itu diam.

Hindia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia akan menelusuri anak ini lebih dalam setelah perut kosong sang gadis terisi penuh.

Disodorkannya lagi nampan itu di depannya sambil menunjuk kembali ke arah gadis. Gadis itu mengangguk senang. Ia meraih sendok—yang membuat Hindia terperangah, karena kebanyakan pembawa langsung makan dengan tangan—dan menaruhnya di genggaman. Sayang tangannya bergemetar hebat. Ia tak bisa memegang sendok dengan benar. Alisnya mengerut kesal, seakan tak terima santapannya terhambat.

Dengan senyum kecil, Hindia mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu menyuapi gadis itu dengan perlahan. Setelah habis, gadis itu berserdawa. Senyum sumringah terpatri di bibirnya. Ia pun berdiri terhuyung. Hindia reflek bersiap menangkap apabila tubuhnya jatuh.

Dua langkah terlewat, gadis itu terdiam di tempat.

Hindia menatapnya heran. Namun saat genangan air kuning turun dari kaki kecil sang gadis, ia tersadar. Seakan hal yang mafhum, Hindia segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil perlengkapan bebersih.

Gadis itu masih menunduk malu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hindia menepuk punggungnya pelan, seakan menghiburnya. Saat ia menunduk, mata cokelat tuanya membelalak.

Di genangan pipis itu terlihat cairan kental putih yang mengambang.

Sontak Hindia menatap ke arah wajah anak gadis. Mencoba memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya benar atau tidak.

Saat wajah gadis itu memperlihatkan raut wajah merengut menahan tangis, Hindia langsung menggendong tubuh kecilnya ke kamar mandi.

Ia melepas gaun putih kumal dengan agak paksa. Kemudian memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam bak mandi besar dan mengguyurnya dari kepala. Gadis itu berjengit saat air bersih mengenai tubuhnya. Hindia membersihkan seluruh tubuh gadis itu, hingga berhenti tepat di kemaluan.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya percikan air yang mengisi kesunyian.

Tangan sawo matang pemuda digebuk ke tembok kiri. Gadis itu berjengit kaget saat mendengar bunyi keras di sebelahnya.

Amarah melingkup pemuda personifikasi Hindia. Segala emosi membuncah pikirannya. Ia begitu frustasi, kesal, juga prihatin dengan semua kondisi carut-marut. Bahkan perlakuan biadab mereka, dilakukan hingga ke anak kecil tak bersalah.

Hindia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak berguna. Padahal ia personifikasi Hindia. Seharusnya menjadi pelindung bagi anak-anaknya. Sigap di bagian terdepan dalam pemberontakan.

Nyatanya ia hanya melacur, mengangkang kaki untuk musuh selama tiga abad.

Hindia menertawai hidupnya.

Tak bisakah ia berbuat sesuatu untuk rakyatnya?

Apakah ia pantas untuk menjadi 'Hindia'?

Wajahnya memanas. Air mata turun dengan sendirinya mengaliri pipi sawo matang. Ia menahan isak, setidaknya ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan anaknya.

Tangan kiri yang terluka disentuh lembut oleh kedua tangan mungil dengan perlahan.

Hindia terkesiap, mendongak menatap wajah gadis yang terlihat ketakutan. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, namun rasa takut membuatnya terlihat seperti senyum tawar. Tak putus asa, gadis itu meraih rambut hitam kelam Hindia, mengelusnya pelan.

"Na...ngis..., jangan... tak apa...," ujarnya lamat-lamat.

Ucapan gadis itu justru menambah keras tangis Hindia. Pemuda itu meraung. Pilu rasa hati, bagai diiris sembilu.

Ia memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu penuh kasih. "Maaf... Maafkan aku...," ucap Hindia tanpa henti.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tetap mengelus rambut Hindia. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Raungan sang personifikasi Hindia memecah kesunyian malam.

Tak diketahuinya, tangis pilu itu didengar seseorang di depan pintu kamar. Pria bertubuh tegap yang memegang kenop pintu, terdiam seribu bahasa. Dahinya ditempel di pintu kayu bercat cokelat.

Sendu menggerogoti hatinya. Mata hijau permata dipejam erat.

Seakan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang entah kenapa juga dirasakannya.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Paha sawo matang disusuri dari luar hingga dalam. Mengecup bagian dalam, menyaksikan refleks kedut di kaki jenjang sebelah kanan. Daerah vital dimainkan dengan selembut tulang. Lenguhan panjang merdu terdengar di pendengaran bule pirang.

Tak bosannya ia menjamah pemuda berkulit eksotis di dalam dekapan. Kulit mereka begitu kontras, membuat pemuda tak lelah memandang indahnya perbedaan warna. Rambutnya sehitam arang, sementara miliknya pirang secerah matahari. Matanya cokelat gelap, dirinya hijau permata. Gurat wajah bulat, sementara dirinya kotak. Segalanya berbeda, namun justru perbedaan membuatnya terpana.

Dikecupnya lagi daerah vital pemuda kepunyaannya.

Desah redam membuat gemas untuk segera memasukkan teritorial miliknya ke dalam lingkup tubuh miliknya. Namun ia urungkan. Entah kenapa pemuda yang biasa meledak-ledak, lebih diam dari yang biasanya.

Tentu Belanda tahu mengapa ia berlaku pasif.

Si gadis itu. Anak gadis Hindia yang membuatnya lemah.

Cukup sudah kekeraskepalaan yang diperlihatkannya setahun belakangan. Belanda mengagumi akan keteguhan—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut masokhisme—pemuda sawo matang. Namun ia juga tak menyukai sikap tak bersahabat dari miliknya. Mau tidak mau, Belanda memikirkan berbagai cara untuk dapat membuatnya patuh, bertekuk lutut hanya padanya.

Digenggamnya daerah vital lebih kuat, hingga jeritan terdengar.

"Ada apa, Hindia? Kau lebih diam dari yang biasanya," geram Belanda menahan libido yang terus meninggi.

Sungguh gatal ia ingin menjamah lebih, namun ia harus bisa berpikir rasional. Ia adalah penguasa atas Hindia, maka konsentrasinya tak boleh lengah. Jika lengah, maka dipastikan Hindia akan berhidung tinggi, menunjukkan sikap pongah.

Pujaannya tak menjawab.

Maka dicengkeramnya bongkahan kenyal di kedua jemarinya keras-keras. Pemuda sawo matang itu terkesiap, memandang benci dirinya. Sumpah serapah pasti dirapal Hindia tanpa diminta. Belanda menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat betapa frustasinya sang pujaan saat menahan emosi meluap.

"Aku... menginginkan seseorang."

Alis pirang terangkat. "Ho? Kau berani meminta?"

Gigi kuning itu bergemeretak lebih keras. "Aku mohon... agar aku diberikan satu anak gadis dari Hindia Belanda, Tuan Dirc van Freerk," desisnya sarat kematian.

"Aku tolak," jawab Belanda seketika.

Mata cokelat tua itu melebar tak percaya. "Aku sudah memintamu dengan baik-baik! Apa maumu, Kompeni Keparat!"

"Dan kau tahu aku tak suka dengan kebohongan menjijikkan seperti yang Kau lakukan tadi, budak Satria Wilaga."

"Kau— memang keparat, berengsek, biadab, tak punya ha—mmhh!"

Mulut gatal Hindia itu dibekap cepat dengan mulut Belanda. Menekan omongan ketus bak cabai rawit, Belanda menggerilya kawah hangat dengan ciuman dalam. Hindia menggebuk pundaknya kencang, namun diabaikan. Kekuatan Hindia hanya setengah kekuatannya, tak mempan untuk menyerang dirinya yang adidaya.

Saat kedua mulut itu terlepas, Hindia memukul pipi Belanda. "Berengsek!"

Belanda menarik kaki jenjang lebar-lebar. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga bokong sekal memenuhi penglihatan. Ia menampar keras hingga nyaring terdengar. Hindia terkesiap dan memandang ke arah belakang dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hentikan, Keparat! Baik! Baik! Aku meminta maaf! Tolong dengarkan permintaanku sejenak!" Hindia menjerit keras saat tamparan semakin menguat.

"Jadi?"

Hindia mengatur napas tersengal. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menatap mata hijau permata dengan binar cokelat tua.

"Aku ingin anak gadis terakhir yang kau bawa padaku untuk menjadi budakku. Dia gagu, tak bisa membaca atau menulis. Tubuhnya ringkih dan lemah. Berikan ia padaku, dan aku akan menuruti keinginanmu."

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Belanda. "Aku pegang omonganmu. Akan kubawa dia, tapi kau harus menuruti keinginanku tanpa perlawanan."

Hindia meneguk ludah kasar. Menatap wajah bule itu dengan tatapan menahan amarah. Ini demi anaknya. _Ini demi anaknya_.

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Tuan."

.

.

.

Pertemuan sosial antara bangsawan, petinggi, tentara juga pelajar terpilih diberlangsungkan di sebuah bangunan luas bertempat di Bandung. Bangunan yang menjadi saksi atas kemakmuran para kompeni dan bangsawan yang berdansa di atas penderitaan rakyat Hindia Belanda.

Saat itu ia dijadikan pajangan layaknya boneka hias. Menemani Belanda sebagai bukti bahwa ia memperlakukan Hindia tanpa cela. Memakai baju khas eropa, jas lengkap dengan penampilan rupawan, membuat Hindia menahan mual.

Baju yang diberikan padanya seakan pengingat bahwa ia adalah milik Belanda. Berdesis tak senang saat Belanda merangkul pinggangnya, Hindia mengalihkan pandangan.

Di sanalah, ia melihat sosok rupawan khas orang Jawa dengan paras tegas. Penampilannya layaknya kaum pemuda biasa, namun auranya memancarkan perbedaan. Sikapnya begitu anggun, seakan tak terjamah rakyat jelata. Ia tersenyum ke siapa pun yang menyapanya. Ikut berbicara saat kawanan pelajar berbaur dengan tentara ataupun bangsawan.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hindia merasa arus gelombang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hindia?"

Mata cokelat tua itu mengerjap. Menatap Belanda yang memerhatikannya cemas, ia kembali menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Sosok rupawan itu menghilang.

Menelan kekecewaan, Hindia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tamu Belanda. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda tanggung tersebut. Gejolak jiwa membuatnya sadar akan ada secercah harapan yang timbul di tengah-tengah masa pelik.

Tak ia sadari, saat itu binar hijau permata berkilat tajam menatap sinis sudut ruangan.

Menatap sosok pemuda yang akan menjadi cikal bakal pemimpin suatu bangsa yang pernah menjadi hak miliknya.

.

.

Benarlah dugaan Belanda kala itu.

Sosok pemuda misterius yang ia lihat, bukanlah pemuda biasa. Ia adalah Sukarno. Pemuda pintar yang menggenggam gelar insinyur di umurnya yang ke-25. Ia tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran, ia juga pintar bernegosiasi. Sikap wibawa yang ditunjukkan membuat para pemuda sepantaran menyeganinya.

Ide-ide pencetus untuk mendirikan perkumpulan belajar tentu membuat gelisah para kolonial. Mereka memutar otak, mencari alasan agar bisa membuang si pemuda pintar sebelum bisa memberontak.

Belanda pun turut tak senang dengan kehadiran pemuda misterius yang menarik perhatian Hindia. Ada yang berbeda dari diri pemuda itu. Sama seperti dirinya yang dulu pernah menemukan sosok Christiaan Snouck—yang berjasa sebab dapat memenangkan perang Aceh untuk Belanda. Gemuruh pasti terasa di tubuh Hindia saat melihat sosok si pemuda pintar.

Ini buruk. Akan sangat menjadi buruk jika keduanya saling bertemu.

Karena itu Belanda semakin menguatkan keamanan Hindia dari pengaruh rakyatnya sendiri. Dengan perjanjian tak tertulis antara dirinya dan Hindia, maka kekuasaan Hindia akan menjadi milik Belanda seutuhnya.

Tak akan Belanda biarkan miliknya direbut paksa oleh sosok pemuda bau kencur. Karena itulah rencana pembuangan dan kepenjaraan untuk Sukarno, sangat disambut baik oleh Belanda.

Akibat beraktivitas mencurigakan di Partai Nasional Indonesia, Sukarno ditangkap di Yogyakarta, kemudian dijebloskan ke penjara di Bandung. Namun saat ia membacakan pledoi—pembelaan yang fenomenal _Indonesia Menggugat_ , ia dibebaskan di tahun 1931.

Namun sayang sungguh sayang, keputusan untuk membuang si pemuda pintar ke Flores di tahun 1933 adalah kesalahan besar bagi kolonial Belanda.

Sebab justru disanalah, si pemuda pintar mengasah kemampuannya untuk memimpin. Sebagai cikal bakal proklamasi yang akan dicetusnya, saat penjajah tak lagi memiliki hak atas negaranya.

Negara Indonesia.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gadis kecil itu dinamai Nesia. Alasannya simpel, perpotongan dari nama Indonesia.

Hindia tentu masih tak patah semangat untuk mempertahankan nama Indonesia untuknya kelak. Ia simpan harapan di nama gadis kecil dengan sejuta masa depan.

Memang Belanda memandang Nesia sebelah mata. Tapi Hindia buktikan jika anaknya yang berkekurangan sekali pun, akan dapat menghirup kebebasan lebih dulu darinya. Tak sepertinya yang hanya digaris takdir sebagai personifikasi bangsa, gadis kecil itu memiliki masa depan kasat mata.

Tak ada yang bisa memutuskan masa depannya, kecuali Nesia.

Maka diajarinya pelajaran dasar seperti membaca, menulis dan berhitung layaknya pendidikan untuk rakyat jelata di Hindia Belanda. Gadis itu menangkapnya sangat perlahan. Bahkan harus berulang-ulang. Belanda kadang mencemooh Nesia yang bahkan tak bisa menghafal huruf konsonan.

Namun Hindia tak pernah menyerah. Ia menulis di kertas kecil-kecil dengan berbagai warna. Menunjuk satu persatu huruf yang berbeda warna, membuat konsentrasi Nesia fokus ke satu pikiran.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Nesia semakin cepat untuk menghafal huruf. Hitungan tambah dan kurang menyusul tak lama kemudian. Secara perlahan juga ditambah dengan aljabar dasar.

Tentu Hindia sangat merasa bangga. Tak sekali dua kali ia sengaja memperlihatkan kepintaran Nesia di depan Belanda yang bersikap apatis.

Tapi suatu keanehan pula, saat ia terkadang melihat sikap lembut Belanda saat berbicara dengan Nesia suatu waktu di pagi hari. Keduanya bercengkerama layaknya ayah-anak. Nesia seakan tak takut dengan embel-embel personifikasi penjajah bangsanya, si kompeni dari Belanda.

Bahkan lebih terkejutlah Hindia, saat mendadak kelinci putih menyembul dari balik jas putih Belanda.

"Kau suka?"

Nesia mengangguk cepat. Saat ia meraih bulu halus putih kelinci, mata Nesia seakan berbinar. Belanda menaruh kelinci itu di pelukan Nesia. Menyuruhnya untuk mengelus pelan di bagian kepala, dan memberinya makan sayuran.

Kelinci itu dinamai Indo. Sebab penggalan sisa dari nama Indonesia adalah Indo. Belanda mendelik saat Nesia memanggil nama kelincinya dengan lantang. Hindia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan berberes kamar, atau menyuruh Nesia untuk membersihkan badan.

Anehnya, Belanda tidak mengomentari nama kelinci ataupun nama Nesia.

Satu hal yang kembali membuat Hindia mengerut kening. Jika Belanda berbuat baik, maka ada suatu strategi yang akan dilancarkan. Pengalamanlah yang berbicara. Hindia bukan anak kemarin sore. Ia harus tahu strategi apa yang dilancarkan penjajah.

"Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti ini, Belanda?" tukas Hindia sambil menatap skeptis ke arah Belanda yang melepas jas putihnya di kamar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Nesia terlihat kesepian. Karena itu kuberikan peliharaan."

"Bohong. Kau mempunyai akal bulus apalagi?"

Belanda melirik Hindia dari sudut matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hindia mendengus.

Mana mungkin ia akan percaya dengan sikap pasif Belanda belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, Belanda terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Kantung matanya menghitam, pundaknya terlihat merosot. Kadang ia lebih banyak melamun, bahkan saat bercinta pun tak fokus.

 _Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Belanda_.

Namun ia tepis segala pemikiran cemas. Bukan urusannya jika Belanda bersikap aneh. Urusannya hanya untuk mencapai kemerdekaan. Bukan mencemaskan penjajah.

.

.

Sialnya, rasa cemas yang menggemuruh membuat kesabarannya habis seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kompeni?"

Hindia bertanya untuk keberapa kalinya.

Ia tak ingin mencemaskan penjajahnya. Hanya saja ada rasa tak nyaman saat melihat sikap Belanda yang bagaikan mayat hidup. Ia tidaklah bodoh. Ada yang disembunyikan Belanda belakangan ini. Tapi ia menutup diri. Mencegah Hindia untuk masuk ke dalam teritorial rawan.

Ia tahu posisinya sebagai jajahan. Namun bukankah mereka berposisi sama? Personifikasi negara? Tak bolehkah mereka saling tukar pikiran? Tak perlu mengumbar rahasia negara, cukup dengan berbincang, mengatakan pendapat, mengeluarkan segala rasa ganjal tentu akan membuat tenang. Seperti halnya rakyatnya yang ia ajak bicara dulu.

Setidaknya hati akan tenang jika bisa mencurahkan isi hati.

Pria bertubuh besar itu hanya diam.

Punggung lebarnya membelakangi Hindia. Biasanya posisi mereka terbalik. Ia yang membelakangi Belanda. Tak akan membiarkan Belanda mengubrak-abrik dirinya.

Mendengus kesal, Hindia melangkah panjang menuju Belanda.

Dilepasnya kemeja putih yang melekat, diturunkannya celana bahan hitam yang dipakainya.

Kulit halus sawo matang terlihat tanpa pertahanan. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu mencium bibir Belanda dengan kasar. Jemari meraba tubuh kekar di bawahnya sambil melepas jas putih, juga celana yang menutup teritorial rawan.

Sesekali ia gerakkan pinggul untuk mengaburkan konsentrasi Belanda yang sempat datang. Ia akan memaksanya bercinta, agar ia dapat melepaskan stress yang melanda. Persetan jika tingkahnya seperti jalang, toh sudah lama ia lakukan hal menjijikkan.

Saat lenguhan terdengar di bibir Belanda, Hindia semakin bersemangat. Ia memegang teritorial rawan Belanda, lalu meremas, meraba atas-bawah, juga mengeruk ujung lubang. Tangan kiri meraba bokong sekal miliknya, memainkan daerah rawan, untuk dimasuki hingga ke dalam.

Tak ada kata yang terucap selain geraman juga lenguhan. Belanda masih bersikap apatis. Namun daerah vital yang menegak tak dapat berbohong. Tanpa aba-aba, Hindia masukkan daerah vital itu ke dalam teritorialnya. Masuk hingga ke ujung, menyempitkan teritorial sebab kesakitan melanda, namun diabaikan dengan melepas desisan keras.

Mata hijau permata itu menatap tubuh Hindia yang naik turun. Mengelus kulit halus eksotis yang masihlah ia kagumi akan keindahannya. Binar cokelat tua yang berkilat tak bosannya ia pandang.

Segala yang ada di tubuh Hindia begitu indah.

Indah hingga ia bersikap egois untuk bisa memilikinya. Ia adalah tambang emas. Ia adalah pasokan rempah-rempah. Rakyat yang begitu patuh untuk dijajah.

Hanya satu kekurangan Hindia yang selalu membuat Hindia muak.

Keinginan untuk merdeka. Bebas darinya. Bebas dari belenggu yang melingkupnya.

Belanda mengusap wajah kasar, seiring gerakan Hindia yang semakin cepat. Desahan erotis mengumandang seiring bunyi pertemuan daging terdengar. Tak ada lagi Hindia yang malu di depannya. Tak ada lagi Hindia yang ketakutan saat dimasuki teritorialnya.

Ia begitu biasa dengan keadaan pelik.

Belanda menginginkan agar ia semakin menunduk. Bukan semakin kuat untuk berdiri sendiri.

Saat cairan mani memenuhi lubang, tubuh Hindia jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Desah napas Hindia menggelitik rangsang. Tubuhnya berpeluh, bebauan rempah menusuk hidung.

Tak lama kemudian, napas putus-putus itu kembali normal. Hindia tertidur lelap di atas tubuh kekarnya. Dengan perlahan lengan Belanda melingkup tubuh Hindia. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

Dipejamnya mata, merasakan halus lembut kulit juga rambut milik Hindia. Ia tak ingin melepas tubuh Hindia. Ia takut jika dilepas, maka ia akan menghilang. Belanda mengecup pelan rambut hitam arang.

Secara mendadak, mata hijau permata itu terbelalak.

Ada gemuruh menyakitkan yang menyerang ulu hatinya. Terasa samar, namun semakin menderu hingga menyempitkan napas. Tangannya bergemetar. Kakinya tersayat secara tiba-tiba.

Belanda terkekeh melihat tubuhnya.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?"

Diabaikannya kesakitan yang melanda, ia hanya ingin menenggelamkan diri dimabuk cinta. Merasakan indahnya kisah kasih dengan pujaan hatinya.

Bukan dengan peperangan yang tak ada hentinya.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keesokan pagi, Belanda telah menghilang. Hindia mengerjap menatap ranjang dingin di atas tubuh tertutup piama.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga berbuat bagai jalang butuh belaian. Hindia mengedikkan bahunya, memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan rasa sakit di dada.

Nesia datang ke kamarnya membawakan sarapan. Gadis itu beranjak remaja. Tubuh kecilnya bertambah delapan senti. Ia semakin terlihat ayu dengan sanggul juga pakaian kebaya sederhana yang membalut tubuhnya. Hindia menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama. Tentu disambut senang oleh Nesia.

Mendadak, pintu kamar Hindia didobrak terbuka. Prajurit Belanda berwajah pucat memandang Hindia juga Nesia yang duduk di ranjang.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu. Apakah Anda melihat Tuan Dirc?" ujarnya sambil menunduk. Ia diperintah untuk tidak melihat langsung pemilik kamar misterius di dalam kediaman Dirc. Maka begitu tak sopannya ia jika sekarang ia melihat pemuda itu dengan mata telanjang.

Hindia justru terkejut dengan penuturan prajurit Belanda.

Mengapa ia yang bertanya? Bukankah Belanda pergi atas perintah?

"Tidak. Dia tidak ada di sini. Mungkin bisa kau tanya prajurit yang lain?" jawab Hindia pelan. Prajurit itu kembali menunduk lalu menutup pintu dengan tergesa.

Kata-kata prajurit itu justru membuat Nesia tak nyaman.

 _Di mana Belanda?_  
.

.

.

Pertanyaan Hindia terjawab tiga minggu setelahnya.

Desas-desus Jepang mengalahkan armada gabungan sekutu membuat para kolonial berang. Mereka panik akan datangnya lawan dari Asia yang tak terduga. Keadaan stabilitas Belanda hancur seketika saat Jepang mendarat di pulau Jawa.

Ancaman Letnan Jenderal Hitoshi Imamura bahwa ia akan terus menyerang Belanda apabila mereka tidak menyerah, membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Prajurit Belanda terus menerus dikerahkan untuk menghabisi Jepang. Sayang sungguh sayang, Belanda dengan mudahnya dipukul mundur oleh Jepang.

Personifikasi Belanda masih menghilang.

Hindia mencoba agar tidak gelisah menunggu kabar. Ia tahu harusnya ia merasa tenang jika penjajahnya tak muncul ke permukaan. Harusnya senang karena berarti impian merdeka ada di depan mata.

Sayangnya tidak.

Ia semakin panik dengan keadaan tak menentu yang diteriakkan pemerintah Belanda. Namun ditenangkannya pikiran, mencoba untuk tidak termakan kepanikan.

Di saat keadaan genting, hanya satu yang ia bisa atasi sedini mungkin. Keselamatan Nesia.

Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Nesia dari kondisi carut-marut. Ia adalah harapan Hindia. Tak akan Hindia biarkan Nesia mati konyol di tempat seperti ini.

Maka didekatinya prajurit Belanda yang sebelumnya mendobrak kamarnya dengan tidak sopan.

Ia bersikap canggung, layaknya prajurit tambahan yang belum berpengalaman. Namun kesigapannya saat musuh mendekat dari kejauhan, membuat Hindia merasa tenang.

"Kau. Ya, kau! Siapa namamu?" tanya Hindia.

Prajurit itu terdiam sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Willem," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu aku tak bisa mempercayaimu. Begitu juga dirimu yang tak bisa mempercayaiku. Tapi—bisakah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

Prajurit berambut cokelat itu berniat membuka mulutnya, namun dikatupnya lagi menunggu ucapan Hindia.

"Ini adalah permintaanku yang paling egois dan tak termaafkan. Tapi, tolong dengan segala kerendahan hatimu, selamatkan Nesia."

Sontak Nesia terkesiap. "Tidak!"

"Nesia, ini bukan saatnya untuk menola—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kediaman ini tanpamu!"

"Nesia!"

"Jangan buang aku, Indonesia! Jangan buang aku lagi! Apa kau tak membutuhkanku? Apa aku sebegitunya tak berguna di matamu? Biarkan aku bersamamu! Mati pun tak apa! Asal aku bisa menghabiskan nyawa bersamamu!" pinta Nesia penuh nestapa. Air mata mengalir di pipi sawo matangnya. Sanggul terkoyak hingga beberapa helai rambut panjang turun ke wajah.

"Nesia. Aku tak membuangmu. Aku juga tak memikirkan bahwa kau tak berguna. Kau sangat berguna bagiku. Karena itu aku ingin kau tetap hidup!"

"Aku tak akan hidup tanpamu! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Belanda kalau aku akan menjadi malaikatmu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Tidak akan kutinggalkan sampai ajal menjemput!"

"Dia memintamu berjanji seperti itu? Lupakan janji itu! Kau harus tetap hidup. Harapanku ada padamu. Dengar, Nesia..." Hindia mencengkeram lengan Nesia erat hingga gadis itu meringis pelan.

"Aku tak akan mati selama negara ini tak mati. Aku akan tetap hidup jika negara ini hidup. Karena itu jangan pikirkan aku! Jika kau memang mau melepas ajal bersamaku, pergilah! Teruskan hidupmu! Buat angan-anganmu terwujud, hingga cucu-cicitmu menemuiku. Jangan khawatir, saat aku bertemu pandang dengan cucu-cicitmu, aku akan segera tahu. Karena itu kumohon..., Nesia!" Hindia menjerit saat Nesia menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau dengar! Aku tak mau dengar!"

"NESIA!"

Napas Hindia terengah-engah. Pikirannya kalut akan frustasi dan kepanikan. Tentara Jepang semakin mendekat. Bunyi tembakan juga dentuman terdengar dari segala arah.

Tak akan ia biarkan Nesia mati sia-sia.

Maka dipukulnya perut Nesia hingga ia meringkuk kesakitan. Namun di tengah kesakitannya, jemari lentik Nesia meraih-raih tubuh Hindia.

"...dak... tidak... Dirc... tidak mau... tidak... Indonesia..."

Saat kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan Nesia, Hindia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menyerahkannya pada prajurit Willem. Diusap kasar air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Diraihnya Indo yang meloncat di sekeliling mereka. Kecupan diberikannya di kepala Indo, kemudian diletakkannya kelinci putih di atas perut Nesia.

"Pergilah," ujar Hindia serak.

Prajurit Willem menganggukkan kepala. Berbalik menuju semak-semak dan berjalan memasuki hutan belantara.

Jeritan melengking terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Derap langkah seirama mengalihkan pandang Hindia.

Di sanalah, sosok pemuda rupa Asia berdiri di antara tentara. Pedang tajam ditebasnya ke arah prajurit Belanda yang sekarat. Memasukkan pedang dengan keanggunan, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Hindia.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hindia- _san_. Ah, bukan, mulai sekarang..., namamu bukan lagi Hindia," ujarnya datar.

Tubuh pemuda itu tak lebih dari tinggi Hindia. Jas putih melekat di tubuhnya dengan garis bisban emas di kerah juga pergelangan tangan.

Diraihnya pipi sawo matang Hindia, mengelus dengan gerakan lamat-lamat. Mata cokelat terang itu berkilat tajam.

"Namamu adalah Indonesia."

.

.

.

Surat beramplop putih terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya.

Mata cokelat itu mengerjap pelan. Mengambil surat itu dengan perlahan. Membolak-balikkan mencoba mencari siapa gerangan pengirimnya.

Nihil. Surat itu tak bernama.

Maka dibukanya amplop itu, dikeluarkan isi hingga menampilkan kertas putih bersih di dalamnya.

Saat tulisan Belanda tergores rapi di atas kertas, sontak Hindia merobeknya. Tubuhnya bergemetar, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Ada perasaan takut, terkejut, juga marah yang melintas di hatinya. Namun juga ada perasaan asing yang mulai bergerilya di sela-sela emosi miliknya.

Perasaan yang ia kutuk sampai mati.

Perasaan akan kelegaan bahwa si berengsek masihlah hidup.

.

.

.

Surat demi surat yang masih dalam keadaan utuh, disimpan Indonesia di kotak penyimpanan.

Sesekali surat itu dibacanya. Tapi ia lebih sering untuk tidak membukanya. Ia tidak mau tahu akan isi surat yang ditulis Belanda. Namun ia juga bersyukur akan keberadaan surat itu. Sebab surat itu bagai pertanda baginya bahwa Belanda masih hidup.

Di beberapa surat yang ditulis Belanda, berisikan kata-kata mutiara ataupun kata-kata romantisme belaka. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengannya. Namun Indonesia tak luput memerhatikan bahwa ada suatu maksud di dalam surat yang datang tiap waktunya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Satria- _san_. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" ucap pemuda Asia basa-basi.

Indonesia—atau Satria memiringkan bibirnya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil di depannya bukanlah pemuda polos. Ia adalah pemuda berwajah datar, dengan katana—pedang panjang yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

Nama samarannya adalah Honda Kiku.

Perawakan asia dengan wajah oriental, kulit putih mulus, mata sipit dengan pupil cokelat terang. Rambut hitam legamnya tertata rapi membentuk wajah. Walau tampilannya seakan pemuda polos yang tak tega melihat mayat, kenyataannya ia adalah pemuda kejam yang haus darah.

Darah samurai mengalir deras di dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Tak akan Satria lupakan kala pedang tajam itu menebas kepala prajurit Belanda yang tersisa. Ia mempertontonkan acara tebas di depan khalayak. Wajahnya datar, seakan cipratan darah adalah oksigen baginya. Jeritan pilu ataupun permohonan meminta ampun tak digubrisnya. Ia bagaikan mesin pembunuh yang dikendalikan tanpa perasaan kalut.

Namun di satu sisi, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang mudah melamun. Kadang matanya menatap langit, menikmati angin semilir dengan pandangan teduh. Bergumam bahasa Jepang, Kiku biasa mengomentari tingkah tentaranya yang sedang bercengkerama. Kadang juga ia mencatat sesuatu di kertas saat melihat tentaranya bergulat.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kiku.

Tentu kekejaman Kiku tidak hanya ditunjukkan ke pihak Belanda. Walau di awal terlihat bekerja sama, namun sebetulnya ia adalah pedang bermata dua.

Penyiksaan dari Jepang justru lebih kejam daripada Belanda.

Berselimutkan embel-embel rekan satu Asia, Jepang berhasil menduduki Indonesia tanpa ampun.

Anak-anak Satria dipekerjaan layaknya mesin. Tak diberi istirahat, makan ataupun minum berkecukupan. Mayat bergelimpangan saat pembangunan terjadi bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan.

Satria yang tinggal di dalam kungkungan Jepang pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tak sekali dua kali ia diseret ke ruang bawah tanah. Disiksa hingga pingsan, diguyur air cuka, dipukul ataupun ditusuk pedang seperti makanan sehari-hari.

Bedanya, ia masih diperlakukan layaknya manusia. Setelahnya ia akan dirawat oleh dokter pribadi Kiku, diberi makan ala Jepang, juga diberi tempat tidur di kamar miliknya. Mungkin ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Kiku. Satria tidak masalah. Ia terbiasa dengan siksaan fisik maupun batin.

.

.

Suatu kekagetan saat Indonesia diberikan hadiah mengejutkan oleh Kaisar Hirohito yang sedang berulang tahun.

Hadiah yang memang dinanti-nanti sejak dahulu kala. Tak lain tak bukan, kemerdekaan.

Pada bulan Maret 1945, Kaisar Hirohito mendirikan Badan Penyelidik Usaha-Usaha Persiapan Kemerdekaan (BPUPKI). Dengan diketuai oleh dr. KRT. Radjiman Wedyodiningrat dengan wakil ketua dari orang Jepang juga Raden Panji Soeroso.

Selidik punya selidik, hadiah itu diberikan dikarenakan kekalahan Jepang dalam perang Pasifik yang semakin jelas terlihat. Cara yang licik karena jika Jepang memanglah kalah dalam perang, maka sekutu akan disambut rakyat Indonesia sebagai penyerbu kemerdekaan negaranya. Namun, rasa senang akan persiapan kemerdekaan membuat semua rakyat menutup kenyataan yang tersimpan.

Di satu sisi, Satria turut senang dengan kemerdekaan yang akan diberikan Jepang kelak.

Namun melihat gelagat buruk dari Kiku, mau tidak mau Satria tetap waspada akan keadaan. Ia tetaplah bersikap biasa kepada Kiku yang juga bersikap biasa padanya.

Tak diketahui oleh Kiku ataupun Satria, bahwasanya roda kehidupan berjalan tanpa henti menyusuri waktu. Siapa yang berada di atas roda, akan jatuh saat ia berada di bawah. Begitu juga sebaliknya, pihak bawah akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di atas roda kehidupan.

Tak ada kepastian di dunia ini, seakan takdir mempermainkan nasib manusia.

Nasib yang membawanya akan kebaikan ataupun keburukan.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pagi hari berjalan seperti biasa.

Kegiatan sarapan di ruang makan, berlangsung tanpa gangguan. Kiku menyantap sup miso dengan wajah datar dan keanggunan. Indonesia menyantap ikan bakar dengan perlahan. Harusnya pagi itu tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

 _Seharusnya_.

Keadaan berubah saat mendadak Kiku berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kiku?" panggil Satria pelan.

Mata hitamnya membelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Saat Satria menjulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuh lengan, mata hitam itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kiku memuntahkan darah. Cipratan mengotori meja panjang hingga ke atas makanan. Ia terbatuk tak terkendali. Dahinya ia jedotkan hingga berbunyi memekakakkan telinga.

Satria panik dengan keadaan Kiku yang tak terkendali. Prajurit Jepang datang tergopoh, mendekati mereka juga memanggil bantuan. Jemari Kiku merogoh dada. Jas putih yang dikenakannya ditarik hingga robak-rabik. Ia mencakar-cakar kemeja putih di dalamnya. Pupil matanya membelalak lebar. Giginya menggeremetak menahan sakit tak tertahan.

Muntahan juga gumpalan darah kembali dikeluarkan. Air mata dan ingus menyusuri wajah putih. Satria meraih lengan Kiku, hendak menghentikan kegiatan menyiksa diri.

"KIKU! HENTIKAN KIKU!" jerit Satria saat Kiku meraung-raung.

"...kit, sakit... tolong... tolong mereka. Sakit. Jangan..., hentikan. Panas. PANAS! PANAS!" Kiku menggelepar-gelepar di lantai keramik.

Kancing kemeja putih terlepas saat ia menarik kuat.

Bulatan gosong menganga di dadanya. Luka bakar juga kulit mengelopak terlihat menyakitkan. Rongga dada menyempit hingga tulang dada tercetak jelas. Prajurit Jepang berjengit ngeri menatap kondisi personifikasinya.

Satria masih memanggil nama Kiku dengan teriakan lantang. Namun mata hitam itu menatap hampa. Konsentrasi Satria pecah saat prajurit Jepang yang lain datang berlari ke arah mereka.

Tubuh Kiku direbut paksa. Dibawa dengan tandu, kemudian bergegas keluar meninggalkan Satria yang bergemetar hebat.

Sayup-sayup, Satria mendengar beberapa prajurit di belakangnya yang berbisik ketakutan.

Mata cokelat Satria melebar saat ia mendengar berita yang dibawa.

Bom atom jatuh ke Hiroshima hingga luluh lantak.

.

.

BPUPKI dibubarkan keesokan harinya. Diganti dengan PPKI (Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia) dan dipilih tiga tokoh penting dalam kepanitiaan; Ir. Sukarno, Mohammad Hatta, juga dr. Rajiman Widyadiningrat.

Satria terdiam di kamarnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah langit dari jendela.

Harusnya ia bisa lari dari rumah penyekapannya. Namun ia urungkan. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Memang, Jepang adalah penjajah yang lebih biadab dari Belanda. Penyiksaan atas anak-anaknya tentu tak akan bisa dilupakan dengan mudah oleh Indonesia. Diperlakukan layaknya bukan manusia, dipekerjakan layaknya mesin tanpa istirahat.

Namun Satria tak menampik ia begitu ketakutan saat melihat kondisi Kiku yang begitu lemah tak berdaya. Kondisinya bagai bencana datang tak diduga.

Kota Hiroshima, pusat industri juga tempat pemberangkatan yang dijadikan markas besar, luluh lantak. Separuh rakyat di Hiroshima meninggal karena efek radiasi. Memikirkan mayat bergelimpangan dengan kondisi badan separah—atau lebih parah dari Kiku, Satria menggeleng pelan.

Wajahnya mengerut penuh kepanikan. _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, bom atom kembali jatuh di kota Nagasaki.

Satria tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi tubuh Kiku saat ini. Bom atom yang dinamai 'Little Boy' saja membuat Hiroshima tak berkutik, apalagi dengan bom atom yang dikabarkan lebih besar?

Satria tersenyum penuh keprihatinan.

Perang tentu tak menghasilkan apa pun selain kehormatan negara yang menang juga hilangnya nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah. Begitu ironis jika memikirkan bagaimana bahagianya pihak yang menang saat mendengar pihak lawan hancur lebur. Di satu sisi kebanggaan juga kelegaan besar akan nyawanya dan nyawa keluarganya terselamatkan. Namun di sisi sebaliknya, nyawa manusia bergelimpangan seakan tak memiliki arti.

Prajurit Jepang seakan hilang kendali. Mereka panik akan kabar yang terjadi di negara kelahiran. Namun memegang teguh janji kepada Kaisar, prajurit tetap berjaga di sekitar lingkungan Indonesia. Tak sekali dua kali, Satria melihat kawanan prajurit yang menangis dalam diam saat mendengar kabar keluarga.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Agustus 1945, Jepang menyerah terhadap Sekutu. Kaisar Hirohito mengumumkan penyerahan dirinya dan disiarkan di seluruh Jepang keesokan harinya. Tentu pemberontakan kecil terjadi oleh kaum militeris yang menolak untuk menyerah. Namun Kaisar menengahi dengan penuh ketenangan.

Dalam pernyataannya, Kaisar Hirohito juga menyinggung bahwasanya jika bom atom tetap dilancarkan terus menerus, maka bukan bangsa Jepang saja yang musnah. Namun juga peradaban umat manusia akan musnah.

Setelahnya golongan muda bergerilya mengelilingi kawasan Jakarta. Mencari warga yang masih disekap ataupun masih dalam kungkungan Jepang.

Pencarian itu sampai ke tempat penyekapan Indonesia.

Mengusir prajurit Jepang yang masih tersisa, Wikana dan Sukarni bertandang ke rumah bergaya klasik eropa. Semua pintu didobrak, memperlihatkan kamar demi kamar.

Saat pintu cokelat tua terbuka, di sanalah Indonesia berada.

Ia memandang sayu ke arah dua orang yang juga memandangnya. Kedua pria itu terperangah.

Ketiganya hanya saling memandang. Wikana dan Sukarni tak dapat berbicara saat melihat sosok pemuda yang memandang tajam namun penuh ketenangan.

Sontak gemuruh di dalam dada terasa panas membara. Lidah kelu Wikana dicoba digerakkan.

"Kau... siapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Jemari sawo matang bergerak menyusuri dadanya, dan mencengkeram erat kemeja cokelat muda yang dipakainya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat, angin menyibakkan rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Aku... Indonesia."

.

.

.

Dari sanalah pemuda-pemuda berkumpul keesokan harinya.

Dihadiri oleh beberapa orang, pertemuan itu menuntut kemerdekaan Indonesia. Darwis dan Wikana meneriakkan bahwa kemerdekaan Indonesia adalah hal dan soal rakyat Indonesia sendiri.

Gegap gempita datang dari peserta yang hadir. Wikana menambahkan bahwa kemerdekaan tak dapat digantungkan pada orang ataupun kerajaan lain. Jepang sudah menyerah, Belanda tidak dapat menjamah, maka inilah kesempatan Indonesia untuk merdeka.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," tambah Chaerul sambil memerhatikan raut wajah peserta yang hadir.

Para pemuda berteriak senang, menggebu mengapresiasi pernyataan pemimpin rapat.

Satria hanya diam memerhatikan. Tentu ia sangat bangga, betapa menggebunya anak-anaknya untuk segera membuatnya bebas. Namun ia tahu pasti, kemerdekaan tak dapat datang dengan secepat kilat. Pertemuan ini hanya mengumpulkan satu suara dari pihak pemuda dengan umur muda. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pihak yang lebih tua saat mendengar keputusan mereka.

Benarlah prediksi Satria.

Sukarno dan Hatta menentang keras atas putusan pemuda.

"Indonesia masih dalam kuasa Jepang secara De Facto. Memang, Jepang telah menyerah pada sekutu. Bukan Jepang yang harus kita waspadai. Namun pihak Belanda yang sewaktu-waktu dapat bergerilya," ujar Sukarno penuh ketenangan di malam itu.

Tak terima dengan keputusan kedua tokoh penting tersebut, para pemuda meninggalkan kediaman Sukarno dengan segera.

Namun para pemuda tetap tidak menyerah.

Mereka mengatur strategi kembali dengan mengadakan pertemuan singkat di malam itu juga. Keputusan untuk 'menculik' dua tokoh penting, membuat Satria menekan dahi yang terasa pening.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat Sukarni memanggil namanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar perintah untuk membawanya ke Rengasdengklok segera. Tak sempat menjawab, Indonesia tenggelam dalam lingkup hitam.

Membawanya kembali ke permukaan, membawanya ke masa detik-detik kemerdekaannya.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Indonesia mengerjapkan mata, menatap langit-langit ruangan rumah keturunan Tionghoa, Jiaw Kie Song. Langit dari jendela menampakkan langit cerah. Namun angin sepoi dan cahaya yang mulai meredup, maka dipastikan waktu lebih dari jam dua belas siang.

Indonesia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang.

Suasana rumah terasa tenang. Seperti tidak ada perdebatan hingga adu kekuatan antar satu sama lain. Indonesia yakin, Sukarno dan Hatta dapat mengatasi emosi yang bergejolak dari golongan muda.

Indonesia pun berjalan menuju keluar ruangan Mencari keberadaan anak-anaknya yang entah berada di mana.

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun?"

Suara riang menginterupsi kegiatan Indonesia di depan pintu. Dilihatnya Sukarni yang membawa ember berisikan air hangat. "Untuk apa air itu?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

Sukarni tersenyum lebar."Untuk mandi adek Guntur. Kasihan dia kepanasan habis berkelana dari Jakarta ke sini."

"Lalu? Di mana semuanya berada?"

"Ah, beberapa sedang bersiap untuk mengantar kembali bung Karno dan bung Hatta menuju Jakarta. Sebagian berjaga di luar rumah. Kalau bung Karno dan bung Hatta sedang beristirahat di ruang tengah."

Indonesia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih infomu, Sukarni."

.

Saat Indonesia menapaki ruang tengah, suasana hangat menyapa sanubari.

Di sanalah, dua tokoh penting Indonesia duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. Cengkerama mereka terhenti saat menyadari hadirnya Indonesia. Hatta melihatnya dengan pandangan teduh. Sukarno sama seperti dulu saat ia pertama kali melihat sosoknya.

Begitu rupawan, juga berwibawa.

Mata Indonesia memanas. Ada rasa kelegaan yang amat sangat saat ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan keduanya. Dengan calon proklamator. Dengan calon pemimpin dan wakil negaranya yang akan memerdekakan diri dari penjajah.

"Ada apa, Indonesia?" tanya Sukarno pelan. "Bagaimana jika Anda duduk di sebelahku? Kita masih memiliki sedikit waktu sebelum Achmad menjemput."

Hatta berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan bersiap. Anda bisa duduk di sini, Indonesia." Kemudian Hatta mengangguk ke arah Sukarno, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tengah.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Indonesia duduk di kursi yang ditempati Hatta sebelumnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengusir rasa memanas juga air mata di pelupuk mata. _Sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah seperti ini?_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Indonesia," ujar Sukarno sambil menjabat tangan Indonesia.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Ya, sejak saat pesta sosial itu, ya?"

"Benar. Saat ada pria berbadan besar yang memandangku dengan pandangan membunuh."

Pemuda personifikasi mengerjap. "Membunuh? Dia? Kau juga melihatnya?"

"Ya, saya melihatnya. Pria yang begitu kaku. Terlihat emosional juga sangat tertutup. Bicaranya ketus dan keras. Tipe yang tak akan mudah untuk menyatakan isi hati secara gamblang," jawabnya kalem.

Indonesia menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sukarno.

"Tipe yang jika menulis di surat, maka berisikan kata-kata lugas tak berbasa-basi," tambah Sukarno sambil menyesap kopi hitam.

"Betul! Suratnya selalu lug—" mata Indonesia melebar, "sebentar..., apa jangan-jangan kau..."

Bibir Sukarno tertarik, guratan senyum simpul tercetak di wajah rupawan. Ia diam sambil menatap Indonesia begitu lekat. Binar cokelat tua Indonesia membelalak.

"Bukankah kau disekap?" jerit Indonesia tak terima.

"Ya. Dia diam-diam datang kepadaku saat di pembuangan Flores. Menitipkan surat untuk diberikan padamu. Tentu saat itu aku menolaknya. Tak ada kepastian aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu segera. Namun ia bersikeras. Ia bilang bahwa aku akan segera dapat bertemu denganmu. Benar saja, aku bebas setelah ia pulang ke Jakarta. Saat itulah aku menjalankan permintaannya. Dengan cara menitipkan surat ke beberapa pembantu atau pun prajurit di kediamanmu berada."

"Dari mana keyakinan si keparat itu datang? Bukankah ia yang menyekapku?" desis Indonesia sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Ia datang sebelum Jepang menyerang ke Jakarta. Ia seakan tahu bahwa ia tak akan lama lagi berada di dekatmu. Karena itu ia menitipkannya pada orang lain."

"Kenapa harus padamu? Begitu jauh ia datang hanya untuk menitipkan surat? Rasanya aneh. Kenapa ia tidak langsung menemuiku dan memberikannya? _Pengecut_." Gigi Indonesia bergemeretak.

Sukarno terdiam menatap Indonesia yang dilingkup amarah. Ia mengelus pinggiran cangkir porselen.

"Karena ia tak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan gamblang."

Alis hitam Indonesia mengerut.

"Cinta? Dia? Si Biadab? Tak mungkin." kekeh Indonesia.

Sukarno tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mungkin memang tak bisa dipercaya. Aku pun sama sekali tak menyangka adanya sosok personifikasi seperti Anda dan Belanda. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan kalian tak bisa jatuh cinta. Bukankah cinta datang kepada siapa pun juga? Apa Anda pikir tak ada cinta yang tertambat antara prajurit Belanda dengan wanita Indonesia? Apa Anda pikir tak ada cinta antara rakyat Jelata dengan bangsawan?

"Semuanya akan menjadi mungkin. Cinta tak memihak pada siapa pun. Ia datang dan pergi tanpa peringatan. Ia begitu merdeka, tak berpatok pada logika dan akal," ujar Sukarno sambil memandang wajah Indonesia begitu lekat.

Indonesia menipiskan bibirnya. Lidah kelu untuk menyangkal.

"Jawablah surat itu saat masa tenang datang. Ia pasti menunggu Anda membalas surat-suratnya. Sebab hati 'kan gundah jika orang yang dicinta, tak memberi kabar."

.

.

Pukul 17.30 Achmad Subarjo datang tergopoh-gopoh ditemani Yusuf Sukanto. Perawakannya tua, dengan keriput di wajah juga janggut putih di dagu. Ia menatap kedua tokoh penting dengan wajah lega yang sangat kentara.

Setelah menjamin bahwa kemerdekaan akan diproklamasikan sebelum pukul dua belas siang, rombongan pun kembali ke Jakarta dengan pengawalan ketat. Mereka bergegas ke rumah Laksamana Maeda, untuk meminta bertemu dengan kepala pemerintahan militer Jepang, Mayor jenderal Hoichi Yamamoto. Sayang, ia menolak karena mereka datang saat tengah malam.

Karena itu mereka pergi ke kepala departemen umum pemerintahan militer Jepang, Mayor Jenderal Otoshi Nishimura. Untuk menjajaki sikapnya terhadap pelaksanaan proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia. Setelahnya, mereka segera kembali ke rumah Maeda.

Maeda sendiri tidak ikut hadir di dalam perumusan naskah. Namun ia digantikan Miyoshi, orang kepercayaan Maeda, untuk menyaksikan Sukarno, Hatta dan Achmad Subarjo merumuskan teks proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia. Yang selanjutnya diketik oleh Sayuti Melik, lalu ditanda tangani oleh Sukarno dan Hatta.

.

.

Gemuruh menggebu terasa di tubuh Indonesia sedari ia menapaki kediaman Sukarno di jalan Pegangsaan Timur.

Rakyat bersorak-sorai, tak sabar ingin mendengar kemerdekaan. Begitu padat kediaman itu dengan hampir seribu orang yang berkumpul. Seakan tak ingin ketinggalan dengan proklamasi kemerdekaan negara mereka.

Setelah Sukarno membacakan teks proklamasi kemerdekaan, acara dilanjutkan dengan pengibaran bendera oleh Latief Hendraningrat dan S. Suhud. Bersamaan dengan naiknya bendera Merah Putih, para hadirin spontan menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya tanpa ada aba-aba yang memimpin.

Indonesia tertegun saat melihat bendera Merah Putih sampai di puncak tiang.

Seakan terasa tak nyata, seakan semua penderitaan di masa lampau hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Apakah boleh ia mencecap kebebasan? Apakah ia telah bebas dari segala belenggu penderitaan?

Gegap gempita juga sorak semarai berkumandang. Tak ada yang berdiam diri setelah Suwiryo dan dr. Muwardi mengucapkan sambutan.

Tak sedikit yang berarak-arakan keliling Jakarta sambil berteriak, "Merdeka! Merdeka! Indonesia Merdeka!"

Tua-muda, pria-wanita, bersatu dalam puncak kemenangan. Mereka berteriak hingga suara serak, kepalan tangan dijunjung tinggi menunjuk langit.

"Merdeka!"

Air mata turun tanpa dapat Indonesia hentikan.

Ya, ia telah bebas. Bebas dari belenggu yang menyelimutinya. Menahan untuk tidak mengepakkan sayap. Menahan dirinya untuk menghirup napas kebebasan.

Sekarang ia bukanlah lagi bernama Kepulauan Hindia. Bukan Hindia Belanda. Bukan campur tangan kekuasaan penjajah.

Ia adalah garuda yang bebas mengepakkan sayap.

Ia adalah Indonesia.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Masa lalu adalah waktu yang hanya bisa dikenang, dan diambil kesalahannya._

 _Masa kini adalah sebuah proses mengubah kesalahan menjadi kebenaran._

 _Masa depan adalah waktu yang tak pasti. Namun kesalahan di masa lalu juga proses di masa kini adalah kunci utama untuk menentukan masa depan._

 _Hasilnya hanya bisa diketahui kelak._

 _Karena itu manusia berbondong-bondong untuk memperbaiki diri._

 _Hanya manusia itu sendiri yang bisa memilih keputusan masa depannya kelak._

 _Hasil yang baik atau buruk._

.

.

Hari itu pagi yang sangat cerah.

Satria bangun lebih pagi dari yang biasanya. Mbok yang selesai menjalankan salat subuh mengerjap tak percaya.

"Den, ini Den Bagus atau sosok _orbs_ dari Den Bagus?" tanyanya terkejut. Alis Satria mengerut.

"Mbok nonton acara begituan lagi, ya? Memangnya masih ada? _Orbs-orbs_ atau penampakan-penampakan yang begitu?" dengus Satria sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mbok terkekeh. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang Satria yang sibuk menyisir rambut hitam kelam. Penampilannya rapi, dengan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Tak lupa dasi merah disematkan, membuatnya semakin rupawan.

"Hari ini ya, Den?" Mbok duduk di kursi kayu dekat dapur. Satria mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar.

"Iya. Hari ini saya berulang tahun. Hehe. Semakin tua, ya, Mbok?" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok ibu paruh baya.

"Tapi tetap ganteng kok, Den. Mbok terpukau lihat penampilan Den Bagus. Mantap jiwa." Mbok menjulurkan ibu jari ke arah Satria. Tawa Satria terdengar renyah.

Satria pun berjongkok di depan Mbok, menatapnya intens dari bawah. Jemari kusut Mbok digenggamnya erat. Sesekali digoyangkan dengan cengiran lebar masih tak terlepas di bibir merah Satria.

Mbok ikut tersenyum. "Ada apa, Den?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani saya selama ini, Mbok," ucap Satria pelan. Mbok mengangkat alisnya.

"Lho, kan sudah kewajiban saya, Den. Kok Den Bagus aneh begitu bicaranya?"

Satria mencium telapak tangan Mbok penuh kasih. Terdengar jeritan melengking dari atasnya, Satria menahan seringai lebar.

"Den Bagus apa-apaan! Ih! Kenapa cium tangan Mbok! Den! Lepas, Den! Astagfirullah!" gelagap Mbok sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Satria.

"Tidak mau. Saya suka sama Mbok. Kawin yuk, Mbok. Kawin lho, bukan nikah," ujar Satria masih dengan raut muka serius.

"YA ALLAH YA RABBI! DEN BAGUS! IIHHH!"

Satria menatap wajah tua Mbok dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Senyum masih merekah, mata sayu memancarkan cinta. Mulut Mbok hampir berbusa, memanjat doa. Mukanya memerah hasil kombinasi panik dan malu.

"Terima kasih karena turun temurun sudah menemani saya, Nesia."

Rapalan doa Mbok terhenti. Mata hampir rabunnya menatap balik wajah tampan Satria. Jemari tangan Mbok bergetar saat mendengar nama itu diucap.

"...Den Bagus tahu?"

Satria semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu sosok penyayang sepertimu. Baik Nesia dulu ataupun sekarang, aku sangat tahu bagaimana pribadi kalian. Kalian memang berbeda, tapi ada satu persamaan antara Nesia dulu dan sekarang."

"..."

"Kalian selalu menyayangiku dari lubuk hati yang terdalam," Satria menempelkan jemari Mbok di pipinya. "Aku, si personifikasi Indonesia. Tempat kalian lahir dan dibesarkan. Tempat Nesia yang dulu telah meninggal. Tempat Nesia yang sekarang hidup, untuk menemaniku hingga tua."

Bibir Mbok bergemetar. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu meringkuk hingga dahi keriputnya menempel di pundak Satria. Sesekali ia terisak, namun Mbok tahan.

"Nenek... selalu bercerita mengenai Anda. Beliau bilang agar saya harus menemani Anda. I-ibu saya tak sempat bertemu dengan Anda. Ia sudah meninggal saat saya berumur enam tahun... Tapi beliau selalu mewanti agar saya bisa menemani Anda..."

Satria tersenyum. Bayangan gadis bergigi bolong dengan cengir lebar menyapa penglihatannya.

"Saya..., saya sangat bersyukur saat saya dipilih untuk menjadi pembantu Anda. Karena itu saya..., saya sangat bahagia mendedikasikan diri demi Anda."

Tak ada suara yang keluar lagi dari bibir Mbok selain isakan. Satria mengelus punggung bungkuk itu dengan sayang.

Satria tahu umur Mbok semakin menua. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Mbok akan pergi meninggalkannya. Seperti yang sebelumnya, orang-orang yang Satria kenal akan datang dan pergi. Seperti Nesia. Seperti tokoh-tokoh pemuka Indonesia.

Siapa pun, kapan pun, dan di mana pun ia berada.

.

.

Suasana di Istana Merdeka begitu padat.

Satria, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, duduk di satu kursi paling ujung deretan jajaran tokoh terhormat. Matanya berserobok dengan mata pak Joko. Bapak Negara itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, kemudian menatap _marching band_ yang berkirab membawa bendera pusaka.

Pesawat tempur F-16 dan Sukhoi mengudara, menderum keras hingga memekakkan telinga. Paduan suara yang dibawakan orkestra nusantara melantunkan sejumlah lagu pembawa suka cita.

Tak bosan-bosannya Satria menatap kegiatan demi kegiatan yang dijalankan tiap tahun. Ia sangat suka menatap wajah tegang para peserta, riangnya rakyat, juga gilang-gemilang perayaan. Rakyat kecil hingga rakyat besar semuanya bersuka cita. Bersatu padu untuk membuat satu hari di bulan Agustus begitu berharga.

Tentu Satria amat sangat terharu melihatnya. Tubuhnya mengumbang mencipta rasa bahagia. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat melihat berbagai atraksi yang ditujukan.

Saat pasukan pengibar bendera berderap gagah, membawa bendera pusaka, jantung Satria berdegup talu. Jika bendera terbalik, maka celakalah paskibraka. Satria selalu tak nyaman saat pengibaran bendera dilakukan. Ia tak tega melihat jika anak-anaknya dihukum—yang memang disyukurinya karena tak pernah terjadi.

Bendera merah-putih dibentangkan, lantunan lagu Indonesia Raya mengumandang.

Semua orang membuka mulutnya, turut menyanyikan lagu dengan khidmat. Satria menatap sekelilingnya.

Tiap tahun ia selalu menyaksikan. Tiap tahun ia selalu hafal semua kegiatan. Tapi tiap tahun juga ia selalu termangu penuh kejutan.

Air mata menuruni pipi sawo matangnya. Rasa panas menyerbak dahi hingga turun ke hidung bangir. Bibir merah digigit menahan isak.

Perasaan haru membuatnya lemah.

 _Indonesia Raya_  
 _Merdeka Merdeka  
Hiduplah Indonesia Raya_

Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

Satria ingin mengucapkan kepada seluruh rakyat. Kepada seluruh anak-anaknya. Bahwasanya ia tidak akan berdiri tegap kini jika tidak ada pengorbanan di masa lampau.

Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia sangat berterima kasih.

Kepada penggerak kemerdekaan.

Kepada pemimpin.

Kepada anak-anaknya.

Kepada dirimu.

.

.

Siang hari Satria menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya walau singkat. Karena di sore hari, ia harus mengikuti acara penurunan bendera. Ia selalu menyisihkan waktu hanya untuk sekadar melihat perlombaan tujuhbelasan.

Anak kecil melompat-lompat di karung. Makan kerupuk, gigit koin, hingga menampilkan sepeda hias sambil memutar sekeliling kampung. Satria selalu menyukai tiap perlombaan yang berlangsung.

Terutama menikmati tawa terbahak-bahak dari bapak-bapak, cekikik ibu-ibu, juga jeritan gadis dan lelaki remaja.

Pulang ke rumah, Mbok menyiapkan berbagai makanan siap lahap. Semur daging, perkedel, kroket, _klappertaart_ , makaroni _schotel_ dan lain sebagainya. Alis Satria berkedut pelan. Suatu tanda tanya mengapa makanan sediaan Mbok bertema sama.

Ya, makanan turunan dari _seseorang._ Atau lebih tepatnya _senegara_.

Diabaikannya 'kebetulan' yang terjadi, Satria menawarkan semua warga untuk mencicipi. Tentu semua warga berteriak senang karena perut lapar siap diisi.

Satria mengusap rambut anak kecil berambut merah sebab terbakar terik matahari. Anak lelaki itu tertawa senang sambil mengunyam kroket. Anak gadis menghampirinya untuk menyodorkan es buah di gelas plastik. Satria menerimanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bunyi dering telepon membuatnya menoleh ke arah rumah. Mbok sedang bercengkerama dengan ibu tetangga. Mau tidak mau Satria harus mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

Jeda sebentar membuatnya mengerut alis heran. Diulangnya lagi menyapa suara di seberang. Namun sunyi senyap yang membalas.

Menggeram kesal, Satria membuka mulut siap membentak. Namun suara berat mengumandang di telinga.

"Gefeliciteerd."

Satria termangu. Bibirnya membeku.

 _Dia_.

Orang itu.

Lelaki posesif, berengsek, pedofil, kutil—oke, yang itu bohong— dan lain sebagainya. Lelaki tak tahu diri. Lelaki biadab.

Si Kompeni.

Satria masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Semua rasa membuncah di dada. Kesal, senang, sedih, benci, juga—

 _Rindu_.

" _Kenapa kau diam, Hindia?_ "

Sontak Satria tersadar lalu berteriak kencang, "Namaku Indonesia, Kompeni Sialan!"

Dengus tawa membalas teriakan Satria. Si Kompeni bergumam sesuatu, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan.

" _Apa kabarmu?_ "

Satria berkacak pinggang. "Buruk. Lebih buruk saat kau meneleponku," tukasnya ketus.

" _Hmm. Apa sebaiknya kututup?_ "

"Tutup saja! Kauhanya berani mengirim surat lewat orang lain. Kaupikir anak-anakku itu burung merpati?!"

" _Tidak. Kau yang beranggapan seperti itu_."

"Grrr! Lalu untuk apa kau menelepon, Kompeni!?"

Jeda lama membuat Satria gerah. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Kaki dihentak menahan amarah bertandang. Sebenarnya kompeni ini mau apa?

" _Memberi selamat. Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?_ "

"Tidak. Aku lupa bahasamu. Yang aku tahu bahasaku. . .a. Dengar itu, Kompeni?"

Pintu di belakang tubuhnya terbuka. Sorak sorai warga yang ribut menyeruak ke pendengaran Satria.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu dengan jelas, Indonesia."

Suara berat dan serak membuat Satria menggenggam lebih keras gagang telepon di tangannya. Komentar warga yang terdengar berisik mau tak mau didengar.

'Bule tinggi besar!'

'Jambul jabrik khatulistiwa!'

'Besar anunya seberapa, ya...'

'Bang Satria punya kenalan gegana—geregetan ganteng bikin merana, enggak bilang-bilang!'

Jeritan Mbok terdengar nyaring. Mengusir kawanan tetangga penasaran yang masih berdesakan mencari gosip. Pintu pun ditutup kencang, dengan sorakan kecewa dari warga.

Dengan perlahan Satria memandang ke arah belakang. Di sanalah, bule tinggi besar berjalan mendekat.

Buket bunga mawar merah dan putih di genggaman. Koper hitam digeretnya pelan. Syal biru putih tersibak. Langkahnya tenang, setenang di masa lalu. Satria mengutuk akan sikap bak bangsawan yang masih kental di gerak gerik pria jabrik pirang.

"Kenapa kau dat—"

"Selamat atas ulang tahunmu, Satria."

Mata cokelat tua itu membelalak. Ia tertegun tak dapat berbicara. Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, menutup pandangannya seketika. Buket bunga diserahkan ke tangan Satria. Semerbak harum mawar membuat pandangan Satria mengabur sejenak.

"Aku rindu padamu," tambah Dirc saat Satria masih terdiam.

Dikecupnya pelan bibir merah pemuda berambut hitam. Hingga binar hijau dan cokelat beradu. Sedetik kemudian semburat merah menyebar di wajah sawo matang. Seringai tipis di bibir bule terlihat.

"Da-dasar Kompeni keparaaatt!"

Buket bunga dihempas ke wajah bule tampan. Sumpah serapah dijeritkan dalam berbagai bahasa daerah. Namun bule pirang seakan tak acuh.

Ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek dan kurus darinya dengan erat. Membawanya ke dekapan hingga sesak napas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Degup jantung bertalu tak mengucap dusta, keduanya tentu saling jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas suratku?" tanya Dirc pelan.

"Aku sibuk."

"Bohong. Kau biasa makan gaji buta."

"Memangnya aku dirimu!?"

"Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Hind—"

"Sebut nama itu lagi, kupotong wilayah vitalmu."

"Jadi?"

Satria mendesah lelah. Adu mulut dengan bule keparat hanya menambah peningnya.

"A-aku mau..., hanya sebentar," cicitnya pelan.

Maka dicium lagi bibir merah dengan penuh sayang, membuat Satria menjerit tertahan karena tubuhnya terangkat.

Di nakas dekat sofa, terdapat surat putih yang tergeletak terbuka. Memperlihatkan isi yang hanya sebaris dua baris kalimat, dengan kata pembuka di bagian atas dan inisial di bagian bawah.

Dear Indonesië,

Maukah kau tinggal denganku di Belanda?

Tak masalah hanya sebulan dua bulan. Belgium menitipkan salam. Aku pun tak sabar ingin berjumpa.

DvF

END


End file.
